Los guardianes de Togenkyo
by Argus
Summary: la leyenda resuge, es hora de los guardianes de hacer aparición y proteger lo que mas aman en el mundo - chapter 8 up!
1. Familiaridad

Los guardianes de Togenkyo  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Ranma Nibun no Ichi  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
Primera parte - Familiaridad  
  
***  
  
Familiarity; the first myth of reality, what you know the best, you observe  
the least  
  
Familiaridad; primer mito de la realidad, lo que conoces mejor es lo que  
observas con menor importancia  
  
Mistform Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Onslaught edition  
  
***  
  
***  
  
La noche era fría y callada, en las afueras de la ciudad los ninjas se habían concentrado debajo de un pequeño puente sobre un canal, cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo y ellos lo sabían, un enemigo más fuerte y peligroso que Saffron había regresado, como lo contaba la profecía del rollo, un manuscrito de más de mil años de actualidad, donde se relataba la siguiente historia...  
  
"Hace tiempo, cuando la luna se tornaba color sangre, y la noche no era diferente del día, un hombre llegó a Japón, el hijo de los dragones, hecho de mythril y de sangre de ellos, Karheto, como lo llamaban los sabios, era un hombre entre hombres, fuerte, fornido, de gran porte y gallardía inigualable, ojos dorados como el sol y cabellos plateados como la luna, pero humano al fin, su corazón le impedía ciertas veces tomar la decisión correcta, y su última no fue la más acertada...  
  
Había cumplido veintidós veranos aquel junio, y según las leyes de sus creadores, una mujer había de ser entregada a él, una mujer de sangre pura, que fuera de la altura de el mismo; los aldeanos que rendían tributo a los dragones, escogieron a la hija del jefe de la aldea como la indicada, una mujer por demás hermosa, de hermosos ojos acuamarinos y cabellos negros como las mismísimas sombras, labios carmesí de perfectas curvas y un alma tan podrida como el fruto magullado con el que se alimentaba a los esclavos  
  
Karheto, se sorprendía de ver a la mujer delante de él, tanta belleza reunida no podía llevar tanto odio y amargura dentro, desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza, la cáscara de esa persona era la dulce, y por dentro estaba lo amargo, pero las leyes eran las leyes, y Karheto no podía escoger a otra hembra que fuera mejor  
  
Un día Karheto caminaba por el río, y encontró a una campesina de dieciséis años mientras tomaba un baño, la observo con detenimiento, una joven mujercita que irradiaba felicidad e inocencia, tan bella por dentro como por fuera, y Karheto, aún que no lo quería, no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, de recordar su imagen pura, el olor del romero con el que se perfumaba, sus ropajes que no parecían de otra cosa sino de diosa, y sus ojos... sus grandes ojos...  
  
Aquellos que le miraron con sorpresa cuando le vieron, aquellos que mostraban ira mientras el seguía pensando en ella, al lado de un árbol que le brindaba sombra, aquellos que le reclamaban su osadía y sus pensamientos, aquellos, de la mujer que amaba cada vez mas a cada instante que pasaba  
  
Él se disculpo, inclino su cabeza y se dispuso a recibir el castigo de la joven, que probablemente constaría de un juego de bofetadas que nuca llegaron, ella indignada le dijo que no podría hacerle daño aunque quisiera, ya que era el hijo de los dragones, y que gracias a ellos su familia tenía alimento y un lugar seguro donde vivir desde hace mas de cinco generaciones, que si el precio de su fortuna era dejarse observar, lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces, ya que su familia estaba primero, se deshizo de los ropajes con los que se había cubierto hace unos momentos y le dijo que estaría allí mismo hasta que el lo deseara  
  
Karheto la veía hipnotizado, ¿cómo era posible que esta joven, aún con la cara roja de vergüenza e impotencia ante la situación, tuviera el suficiente valor como para posarse frente a él?, los ojos de la joven, oscuros, no le veían, se mantenían mirando al cielo para no tener que avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba al mostrar su cuerpo a un hombre  
  
En un momento, se vio quitándose su capa de mythril y envolviendo a la joven que con cara sorprendida y ruborizada lo veía confundida, Karheto se disculpó de nuevo, le dijo que no le fue posible quitarle la mirada de encima, que su belleza era demasiada, y que estaba profundamente apenado  
  
La mujer le sonrió y le tomó el rostro, y el con gusto le regalo una sonrisa de su parte  
  
Karheto no supo porque pero le contó todo acerca de su compromiso con la hija del jefe de la aldea, la cual se llamaba Agrinna  
  
Esta joven oyó todo lo que el hijo de los dragones tenía que decir, y le aconsejo que tratara de hacerla cambiar, y que de esa forma ella se convertiría en una gran mujer  
  
Karheto le dijo entonces que se había enamorado de ella, pero ella le contesto que lo que estaba buscando era solo una compañía, ya que no le había dado la oportunidad a su prometida de enamorarse de ella  
  
Karheto aceptó, y le prometió que trataría de encontrar la felicidad, pero que en caso de no encontrarla, le dejara buscarla, y hacerla su mujer  
  
Marina, así llamada la joven por su nacimiento en el día de la tormenta Serra, le sonrió y confiada a que encontraría la felicidad aceptó, además en caso de que no lo hiciera, ella tendría el honor de ser la esposa del hijo de los dragones  
  
Más sin embargo, Karheto nunca se hubiera imaginado que Agrinna fuera mas recia que el acero, su temperamento no era maleable y sus decisiones eran infranqueables, así que Karheto ciento ochenta días y ciento ochenta noches trató de amar a Agrinna, pero no lo logró  
  
Fue al lugar donde había nacido, e imploro a sus padres que le permitieran escoger una nueva esposa, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de los humanos de la aldea, además ya tenía una elegida  
  
Serrates, dragón del agua, le aceptó la idea, al igual que Effreos dragón del fuego, más sin embargo, Kuria, dragón del viento, Marciag, dragón de la tierra e Hillya, dragón del trueno le reprendieron por tratar de crear conflicto entre los humanos y los dragones  
  
Karheto molesto explicó que había tratado de entender el carácter de Agrinna pero sin resultados, que si su destino como hijo de dragón era ser infeliz, que se rehusaría a serlo, y que era mejor que le dieran muerte en ese mismo momento  
  
Hillya desconcertado, de dijo que sería como el quisiera, que mejor era eliminarlo que crear la discordancia entre las razas, así que invocando a las nubes le hizo caer fulminado bajo un relámpago  
  
Marina pasó en un momento por ese lugar, había ido a recolectar plantas para hacer té para su abuelo, observo todo, y se negó a creer lo que había pasado, salió y aún sabiendo que los dragones no aceptaban la presencia de los humanos en aquel sagrado lugar, les reclamó con furia sus acciones  
  
Hillya, antes de desenfrenar su rayo ante tan arrogante humana, le permitió hablar, y que dijera su relación con el fallecido Karheto  
  
La joven campesina con lágrimas en los ojos, les dijo que ella era la opción que había escogido Karheto, y que si por su culpa él había muerto, que compartiría el mismo destino  
  
Hillya dirigió su ataque hacía la inofensiva humana, pero este nunca llegó, Effreos se había interpuesto en el trayecto del disparo y con voz fuerte dijo que no permitiría que dañara a la criatura que tenía a sus espaldas  
  
Hillya molesto le reclamó que no era posible que tuviera prioridad sobre una humana, y no sobre sus compañeros de la misma especie, Effreos dijo sencillamente que Karheto llevaba su sangre, y que si la voluntad de aquel que había sido su hijo era estar junto a esa joven, se cumpliría, no importaba que los demás no lograran entender sus sentimientos  
  
El dragón del fuego le regaló la llama de la vida al fallecido Karheto una vez más, y el inconsciente fue llevado en el lomo de Serrates al jardín de Lavheró, donde tomaría un camino completamente distinto al de los dragones, tornándose en un humano común y corriente y llevando una vida tranquila  
  
Hillya juró que nunca olvidaría esta afrenta, y que si su última acción sería acabar con Karheto, la cumpliría, Effreos por su parte, sabía que si dejaba ir a Hillya detrás de su hijo, sin duda acabaría con él, así que con su última energía encerró a Hillya en el abismo del tiempo, dejando como protector del sello a su hermano Serrates  
  
Kuria y Marciag, se elevaron en el cielo, y prometieron por la memoria de aquellos dos grandes dragones, que mientras Hillya estuviera preso, sus acciones no tendrían de objetivo al hijo de Effreos, pero que si algún día Hillya fuera a renacer, sus almas no se pondrían del lado de las almas de los humanos antes de la de los dragones...  
  
Karheto tomó como esposa a Marina, y su descendencia se esparció por el mundo, dejando grandes cantidades de hijos del dragón de fuego en la tierra, por ende, la humanidad lleva la flama de la vida en el interior haciéndola una de las especies más únicas de la madre Gaia  
  
Se dice que pocas veces, una parte del poder de Hillya despierta y se libera de la prisión del padre Kronos, y que cuando sucede, los dragones actúan sin pensar, es por eso que Kuria crea tornados gigantes, y Marciag produce los grandes terremotos, y en algunas ocasiones, el poder es tan grande que lleva consigo el poder del guardián Serrates creando enormes maremotos e inundaciones, pero nunca, nunca podrá dominar al fuego, y si el humano mismo es víctima de las llamas, es porque no le saben dar buen uso a sus propias almas..."  
  
-Solo los seres de raza pura del dragón del fuego tienen un pacto mental tan grande, que los hace mantenerse unidos pase lo que pase  
  
Es por eso que los verdaderos amigos, son llamados hermanos de fuego, ya que ambos, de alguna forma comparten la misma sangre...-  
  
***  
  
-Vaya maestro ese fue un gran cuento, pero seguramente es inventado... al igual que todos- se mofó Ranma del diminuto anciano que se encontraba al igual que él en el dojo  
  
-¡Como te atreves muchacho, yo nunca digo mentiras!- reclamó el maestro  
  
-No sea payaso, ¡viejo embustero!- le dijo Ranma molestándolo  
  
-Nadie me respeta...- dijo el ancianito mientras hacía como si lloraba  
  
-Eso no funciona conmigo, ya debería sab...- de pronto se vio interrumpido por un balde de agua que lazaron hacia el derramando el fluido sobre su cuerpo  
  
-¡Eso te enseñara a no molestarme!- dijo Happosai  
  
-Viejo maldito...- murmuró Ranma mientras su puño se abría y cerraba, de pronto su irá estallo cuando el pequeño anciano se colgaba ahora de sus recién adquiridos senos -¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- gritó ella mientras de una patada mandaba a volar al maestro –Eso le enseñara- dijo mientras se dirigía a tomar un baño de agua caliente  
  
***  
  
-¡Ranma!- le llamó Akane alegre  
  
-¿Qué pasa Akane?- preguntó él  
  
-¡Hoy ayudé a Kasumi a hacer la cena!- dijo ella mientras sonreía y Ranma caía al suelo  
  
-Si... verás... ¡recordé que tengo un asunto que atender con Ryouga!- dijo él sonriendo falsamente  
  
-Si quieres hablar conmigo empieza ya Saotome...- dijo Ryouga desde la entrada de la sala donde le sonreía malévolamente y Akane feliz se dirigía a Ranma  
  
-Cuando termines de platicar con Ryo-kun, ven a acompañarnos a la mesa- dijo ella mientras se retiraba, cuando por fin estuvo fuera del alcance acústico Ranma sujetó a Ryouga del cuello  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos crees que acabas de hacer?!- murmuró Ranma para evitar que su prometida lo oyera  
  
-Ella me pidió que viniera, se ha esforzado mucho, y si de mi depende que pruebes su comida, entonces te llevaré a rastras si es necesario- le dijo Ryouga sonriendo mientras lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello también  
  
-Canalla, me quieres envenenar, pero si yo me hundo tu vendrás conmigo...- dijo Ranma sonriendo, soltándolo del cuello y tomándolo del cabello mientras lo arrastraba hacia el comedor  
  
-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- preguntó Ryouga tratándose de zafar  
  
-¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó Ranma irónicamente –Me acompañaras a disfrutar la exquisita comida de Akane...- dijo el con burla mientras Ryouga se tornaba pálido  
  
"Demonios, eso no estaba en el plan" pensó Ryouga mientras era llevado a la mesa en contra de su voluntad "Ukyo, ¿dónde diablos estás?- le preguntó al cielo  
  
***  
  
-¡Ese Ryouga!- dijo la chef japonesa -¿Cree que le di empleo para abandonar el local a la hora que se le de la gana?, ¡pero me las va a pagar!- gritó una molesta y cansada Ukyo puesto que había tenido que atender a todos los clientes ella sola esa tarde –De seguro debe estar con Ran-chan- murmuro para si misma mientras se dirigía a la residencia Tendo pensando en el castigo del chico cerdo  
  
***  
  
Para entonces Ryouga y Ranma ya tenían frente a ellos dos deliciosos platos de comida de la menor de los Tendo  
  
-¡Es guisado de atún con panes al vapor!- dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa  
  
-¿Guisado de atún?- dijeron todos en la mesa excepto Kasumi que sonreía  
  
-Me siento un poco mal, si me disculpan...- dijo Ranma levantándose  
  
-¡Te vas a sentar y vas a comer!- le dijo una muy enfadada Akane mientras los sentaba de nuevo de un estirón en su trenza  
  
-Como decía... se ve delicioso...- dijo Ranma viendo el plato delante de él con resignación  
  
-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron todos esperando por su muerte, pero para el asombro de todos el platillo no estaba mal, no quemado, no salado, no amargo, solo... bien... claro ante esto solo la boca de Ranma reaccionó  
  
-¡Esto no lo cocinó Akane!- dijo mientras se dedicaba a comer más, esperando a volver a servirse antes de los demás  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso Ranma!- preguntó molesta Akane  
  
-Por favor Akane... esto es comestible, tú nunca hubieras podido realizar semejante acto...- dijo él mientras seguía comiendo  
  
-Ranma...- dijo Akane pausadamente mientras el rojo de su aura se elevaba en el comedor, más sin embargo Kasumi que estaba sentada al frente de ella se levantó, y con una sonrisa le murmuró algo a Akane en el oído haciendo a esta última sonreír  
  
-¡Quiero más!- dijo Ranma extendiendo su plato a Kasumi  
  
-Lo siento mi querido Ranma, pero es una tradición desde siempre que quién cocina debe servir los platos, yo solo ayudé a Akane esta vez...- se excuso Kasumi  
  
-Bien, ¿Akane?- dijo Ranma extendiendo su plato a Akane  
  
-Lo siento, pero como no disfrutas para nada de mi comida, pues no te serviré...- dijo ella haciéndose la enfadada, esperando que Ranma se disculpara, lo que no sucedió  
  
-¡Bien!- dijo Ranma molesto y se levantó mientras se retiraba  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Soun Tendo mientras veía al joven Saotome salir de la mesa bastante molesto  
  
-Akane no quiso servir más a Ranma...- dijo Nabiki mientras comía sin darle la menor importancia  
  
-¡No puede ser!, nuestras escuelas nunca estarán juntas...- dijo Soun mientras lloraba abrazado a Genma en su forma de Panda que a la vez también lloraba mientras un letrero que sostenía decía "Ranma no te vayas"  
  
Por su parte Akane no se había movido de su lugar, estaba petrificada... dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se fue a su habitación con la cabeza baja –discúlpenme, no me siento bien...- dijo retirándose  
  
Kasumi que había visto todo se levantó y se fue a seguir a Akane  
  
Ryouga esta vez no podía traer a Ranma a la fuerza, puesto que él se había ido después de que Akane no le permitió seguir comiendo, por tanto optó por quedarse callado  
  
Nabiki terminó su plato, y se retiró como si nada hubiera pasado  
  
Soun y Genma hicieron lo mismo, aunque claro se retiraron con una expresión bastante sombría  
  
En la mesa solo quedó Ryouga, quién solo suspiro "Ranma, eres un tonto, no te das cuenta de nada..."- pensó mientras bebía el poco té que le había quedado desde la cena  
  
***  
  
-¿Ese no era Ran-chan?- dijo Ukyou mientras veía a Ranma saltar entre los tejados en dirección al Neko-Haten –Bueno, primero tengo que encontrar a Ryouga...- murmuró para sí mientras seguía su camino  
  
***  
  
Ryouga había conseguido llegar hasta la puerta de Nabiki de alguna forma, ahora quería llegar al U-chans lo más rápido posible  
  
Golpeó la puerta consiguiendo una respuesta casi inmediata -¿Quién es?- preguntó ella  
  
-Soy Ryouga...- dijo él calmo  
  
-Entra...- dijo Nabiki a lo que el obedeció -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó ella  
  
-Necesito llegar al U-chans, y necesito que me hagas el favor de acompañarme puesto que sabes mi problema de orientación...- dijo él  
  
-Claro claro... te costará tres mil yenes...- dijo ella  
  
-Claro...- dijo él mientras entregaba el dinero  
  
-Bien, en marcha...- dijo ella mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida de la residencia, ella delante y él siguiéndole, pero cuando llegaron al frente se toparon con Ukyou  
  
-¿Ukyou?, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ryouga  
  
-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó ella con fastidio –¡Abandonaste el local mientras yo tuve que atender a toda la clientela!- gritó ella mientras lo zarandeaba del cuello mientras Ryouga murmuraba algo in entendible -¿Qué dices?- preguntó ella molesta  
  
-Hoy es mi día de descanso...- dijo un mareado Ryouga –Es martes...- dijo él, era verdad, los días de más trabajo para Ukyou eran los fines de semana, por eso no le permitía tener descanso en los días de mayor trabajo, por eso habían optado que el descanso fuera los martes, pero Ukyou olvidó decir a Ryouga que el local había sido rentado por unos universitarios recién graduados que iban a festejar hoy  
  
-¡Oh, es verdad!- dijo Ukyou soltándolo -¡Pero de todas maneras no te debiste haber ido sin avisarme!...- dijo ella –Debiste dejar un recado...-  
  
-Deje uno en la nevera...- dijo Ryouga mientras se recuperaba del mareo y la miraba molesto  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ukyou confundida  
  
-Deje un mensaje en la nevera... como sea, parece que no necesitaré de tus servicios Nabiki-san- dijo él  
  
-Pero querido Ryouga, yo no doy devoluciones...- dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-Lo sospeche...- dijo él –¿Podrías decir a Ranma que mañana pudiera ir al U- chans como a las ocho de la noche?- preguntó él, de inmediato Nabiki iba a pedirle dinero cuando el reaccionó –¡Te acabas de quedar con mi dinero sin hacer nada!- le dijo él a lo que Nabiki sonrió  
  
-Esta bien, esta vez lo haré gratuitamente...- dijo la Mercenaria mientras entraba a la casa  
  
-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó él a su patrona  
  
-Si... diablos, no valió la pena ni caminar...- dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar  
  
-Estabas pensando en golpearme... ¿no es cierto?- preguntó él con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó ella de vuelta viéndole a los ojos  
  
-Después de un rato, te acostumbras a conocer a las personas...- dijo él sonriendo mientras la rebasaba con aires de filósofo haciendo a Ukyou reír  
  
-Ryouga, el camino es por acá...- dijo mientras tomaba la otra calle y Ryouga avergonzado la seguía con la cabeza abajo  
  
-Ya lo sabía...- murmuró  
  
-Seguro...- dijo ella mientras reía  
  
***  
  
-Buenas noches...- dijo Ranma entrando al restaurante del gato  
  
-Hola Ranma Saotome, buscas a Shampoo?- preguntó Mousse mientras lo miraba desde la cocina, su graduación de lentes había sido corregida después de que en una pelea con Ranma habían quedado rotos, y en cuanto a Shampoo, él había decidido no presionar a la chica, de hecho había notado que cuando la ignoraba ella se ponía celosa, era como una psicología invertida, además había hablado con Ranma seriamente acerca de sus sentimientos hacia su amada Shampoo  
  
-No...- dijo él –¿Podrías venderme un buen plato de tallarines?...- preguntó él  
  
-Claro...- dijo Mousse mientras ponía a trabajar sus manos y en menos de un minuto el pedido estuvo listo -¿Problemas en casa?- preguntó él mientras se sentaba a acompañar al probable último cliente de la noche  
  
-No es tu asunto...- dijo el enfadado mientras se aprestaba a devorar el enorme plato enfrente  
  
-Parece que alguien volvió a equivocarse...- dijo el chico de los anteojos mientras ponía una cara aburrida  
  
-¿Tu también?, ya estoy harto de que me den consejos y de que me reclamen...- dijo Ranma regresando a su plato  
  
-Si no necesitarás consejos nadie te los daría, pero como vives equivocándote...- dijo el chino  
  
-Es suficiente...- dijo él poniendo los palillos en la mesa –quiero otro plato...- dijo mientras se lo extendía a Mousse  
  
-Claro...- dijo él mientras se dirigía a la cocina regresando un momento después  
  
-Gracias...- dijo Ranma tomando el platón y dedicándose a comer  
  
-Te digo viejo... si hiciste algo malo deberías disculparte con Akane...- dijo su acompañante  
  
-¿Porqué debería disculparme con ella?, fue ella la que no me quiso dar otro plato...- dijo Ranma mientras su garganta se preparaba para un nuevo sorbo de sopa  
  
-Tienes que aprender viejo, que con las mujeres, uno siempre debe estar mal, no importa si estás bien... así son ellas, mejor no comprenderlas, y hacer como si siempre estuvieran bien...- dijo el chico de los anteojos mientras se recargaba en la silla  
  
-Creo que tienes razón... ¿cuánto te debo?- preguntó Ranma  
  
-Mil yenes...- dijo sencillamente Mousse mientras Ranma sacaba dos monedas de quinientos y se las entregaba –Quédate un momento, estoy solo, y para serte honesto, estoy aburrido...- le dijo Mousse  
  
-Seguro... de todas maneras tengo que pensar en como disculparme...- dijo enfatizando la última palabra  
  
***  
  
-¿Qué pasó en el dojo?- preguntó Ukyou  
  
-Lo de siempre... Ranma molestó a Akane, Akane se enfado y no le sirvió más comida, Ranma se fue molesto, Akane se fue llorando a su cuarto, todos los demás no hicieron nada excepto Kasumi...- dijo Ryouga calmo  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo ella mientras se quitaba el saco y dejaba las herramientas en la cocina –Iré a dormir ahora, mañana podrías abrir?- preguntó ella  
  
-Claro...- respondió Ryouga –Siento no haber estado para ayudarte...- dijo él mientras se inclinaba en una silla y comenzaba su etapa de pensamiento reflexivo  
  
-No te preocupes, mañana estaré como nueva...- dijo ella –Hasta mañana Ryo- kun...- se despidió ella recibiendo un cabeceo, era increíble como una persona pudiera ser tan reservada, incluso para Ryouga, con Ranma parecía abrirse de una manera especial, parecían como dos hermanos, siempre peleando y diciéndose de todo tipo de cosas, pero cuando estaba con alguien más se portaba un tanto... frío, siempre callado, solo viviendo por vivir, al parecer sin una razón, aunque últimamente Ukyou había empezado a comprender un poco más al chico, aún sabía que le encantaba el pudín de arroz, y eso era algo que no todo el mundo sabía... y de alguna manera, la hacía sentir como si estuviera con su familia  
  
***  
  
Ranma había llegado por fin al dojo, después de una escena no muy grata en el restaurante, Shampoo había llegado y se le había pegado como siempre, Mousse se retiró a la cocina en cuanto esto sucedió, Shampoo preguntó que si había ido a verla, Ranma con fastidio dijo que había ido a comer algo, y que ya estaba punto de irse, que ya había pagado, Shampoo se molestó y fue a reclamar algo a la cocina con Mousse en chino, Mousse gritó, enardecido salió de la cocina hacia donde estaba Ranma y le dejó las dos monedas anteriores con las que había pagado enfrente diciéndole que tenía órdenes específicas de no cobrar nada de lo que consumiera, que si quería Shampoo le haría más comida, Ranma quedó estupefacto, Mousse se largó hacia quién sabe donde, Shampoo sonriente le dijo a Ranma que le prepararía la mejor cena del mundo, Ranma molesto se levantó, tomó las dos monedas y las puso en la mesa de despacho mientras le decía a Shampoo que no quería nada con ella de nuevo, y que esas dos monedas serían las últimas cosas que recibiría de él y de Mousse, se atrevió a decir, ya que la cara del muchacho cisne se veía bastante molesta, Ranma se alejó del lugar rápidamente  
  
Caminando se encontró a Mousse en una banca mientras veía la luna, el chico se disculpó por su comportamiento anterior sabiendo que Ranma no tenía la culpa de nada, Ranma le hizo compañía un momento, y de nuevo Shampoo salió de la nada para acosar a Ranma una vez más, diciendo que tomaría las monedas pero que la perdonara, Ranma dijo que no debería él perdonar nada, sino que debía pedir disculpas a Mousse  
  
La chica de cabello púrpura se negó, diciendo que no podía disculparse con alguien como Mousse que no tenía idea de cómo tratar a su futuro prometido  
  
Ranma miró a Mousse, y este le sonrió de vuelta tristemente, como acostumbrado al mal trato, Ranma se enfureció, y le gritó a Shampoo que no era su prometido, y que preferiría quedar convertido en una mujer antes de casarse con ella, Shampoo lloró y corriendo se alejó  
  
Mousse quedó hecho piedra, nunca antes Ranma había actuado de esa manera, se había negado a casarse pero no con semejante trato, y menos a una mujer, Ranma le dijo que la siguiera, que temía que fuera a hacer una estupidez, pero entonces Shampoo apareció de nuevo, bómboris en mano dispuesta a atacar a Mousse alegando que él era la causa de que Ranma la odiara  
  
Mousse se resistió a pelear, y esquivaba todos los ataques de Shampoo, esta desesperada no podía creer que Mousse fuera tan rápido, ágil y fuerte, preguntándole que si podía ganarle, porqué no lo había hecho de vuelta en China, a lo que el joven no contesto, no fue hasta que Ranma respondió que Shampoo por fin entendió los sentimientos de Mousse, él le explicó que Mousse no era de aquellos sujetos que obligaban a las mujeres a casarse a la fuerza, que esperó a que ella se diera cuenta de lo que él verdaderamente sentía por ella, sin embargo, después de que Ranma le ganó en aquél viaje y se enteró que era hombre, fue que Mousse tuvo que tratar de recuperar lo que alguna vez pensó que sería suyo  
  
Mousse, ya no queriendo que Ranma siguiera abriendo la boca, le pidió que callara, a lo que él accedió de inmediato, diciendo solo unas últimas palabras que fueron "Si yo no hubiera llegado a China Mousse hubiera sido tu prometido, además, yo no te amo Shampoo, lo siento..." y con eso se fue saltando tejado tras tejado dejando atrás a los dos chinos  
  
-He llegado...- dijo a nadie en especial mientras llegaba a la sala, donde no encontró a nadie, y esperando poder disculparse fue hacia la habitación de Akane, donde la oyó llorando, mientras le contaba a Kasumi como era que había tratado tanto, que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo solo para que el viera que con práctica ella también podía ser como las demás, que no quiso que las cosas sucedieran así... Ranma no supo porqué, pero su pecho le ardió, le dolió como jamás le hubiera dolido, y eso le hizo sentir mal, con pasos pequeños y silenciosos se dirigió hacía su habitación mientras encontró a su padre dormido en su forma de panda, mientras él se recostaba a su lado en el futón mientras pensaba observando el techo  
  
Poco tiempo después escuchó en su habitación un pequeño toquido y fue a abrir, no era más que Kasumi, que tenía una expresión dura en su cara, que pocas veces se había visto, Kasumi solo le vio detenidamente, después dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus propios aposentos pero antes de entrar Ranma le dijo que se disculparía... lo que la hizo sonreírle al joven, que sabía no hería a su hermana con intención  
  
Ranma salió por la ventana y tocó en la ventana de su prometida, ella se tardó un poco en abrir, Ranma supuso que estaba dormida, cuando por fin le pudo ver la cara, y no importaba la poca luz de la noche se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara marcada, cosa que le hizo sentirse culpable –Lo siento...- murmuró ella mientras veía hacía el suelo –fui una tonta, no quería que las cos...- Ranma le hizo callar, la abrazó fuertemente y le permitió llorar en su pecho  
  
-Perdóname Akane...- dijo él, no podía creer lo canalla que había sido esta vez, había sido un estúpido al insultar sus habilidades de cocina y esta chica que estaba enfrente se disculpó por nada, solo tratando de arreglar un problema que él mismo había provocado –Perdóname Akane... por favor...- dijo él en su oído mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, pero al no escuchar palabra alguna de la joven supuso que no le perdonaría nunca y trató de alejarse con un leve "lo siento" pero en cuanto trató de separarse, dos brazos se lo impidieron mientras le abrazaban por la espalda rodeándolo completamente  
  
-Te quiero...- dijo la chica aún con su cara en su pecho –no te vayas... por favor...- dijo ella mientras era su turno de abrazarlo más fuertemente que antes –Te quiero mucho...- dijo ella entrecortadamente  
  
-Yo... también te quiero...- dijo él mientras que su compañera no aguanto el cansancio y quedó dormida en sus brazos mientras el se preguntaba si ella había escuchado lo último que dijo pero después sonriendo "Si no lo escuchaste, yo me haré cargo de que lo oigas muchas veces más" pensó mientras descansaba en la cama a su pequeña y le robaba un beso, tantas veces quiso hacerlo, tantas veces arruinaron su oportunidad, y por fin lo había hecho pero él sabía que sería mejor cuando ella le correspondiera –Aishiteru Akane...- dijo él mientras observaba a la chica sonreír inconscientemente –Akane no kawaii...- terminó mientras se retiraba a su cuarto, una cosa era segura, hoy dormiría bastante bien  
  
***  
  
*** 


	2. Devoción

Los guardianes de Togenkyo  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Ranma Nibun no Ichi  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
Segunda parte - Devoción  
  
***  
  
Devotion; the second myth of reality, the faithful are most hurt by the  
objects of their faith  
  
Devoción; segundo mito de la realidad, Aquellos que son creyentes son los  
más lastimados por los objetos de su fe  
  
Mistform Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Onslaught edition  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Y así la historia seguía en el pasado mundo, los dragones seguían su promesa, aún no aparecía el dragón del trueno y por lo tanto los demás reptiles gigantescos se mantenían en calma, aún que era recomendable saber que los antiguos dragones eran viejos, su flama de vida estaba a punto de extinguirse en unas cuantas décadas más, ya no eran aquellos seres llenos de vitalidad que solían ser eones atrás, el más viejo, Marciag, carraspeó su garganta para dirigirse a su antiguo compañero  
  
-¿Cómo has estado viejo compañero?- se dirigió hacía un dragón casi igual de viejo de color blanco brillante que descendía cerca de él  
  
-Viejo querido amigo, he estado viejo...- tosió el dragón del viento  
  
-Kuria... ¿sabes porqué te he mandado llamar?- le inquirió el primero  
  
-Ahora que lo dices me sorprendió que mandaras a uno de tus hijos por mí, aunque debo decir que te lo debo agradecer, al parecer ya no tengo mucho poder sobre mi propio clan, es bueno que alguien me ponga atención- volvió a toser el enorme reptil ahora mostrando una sonrisa  
  
-Tú sabes... que no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí en este lugar, nuestra vida se acaba y aún durante todos estos milenios siento que debo hacer algo que aún ahora me corrompe los sueños por la noche...- dijo Marciag caminando lentamente hacía el dragón blanco, con sus gigantescas patas marcando pozos por donde atravesaba  
  
-Hillya...- susurró el dragón del viento esta vez parecía que su tos había desaparecido  
  
-Si compañero, mi último deseo es liberar a Hyllia, más sin embargo ya no tengo el poder para hacerlo, necesito de tu ayuda...- le dijo el dragón café  
  
-Pero, tienes aún suficiente poder para liberarlo tu solo, ¿porqué necesitarías mi ayuda Marciag?- le preguntó Kuria con su tos volviendo a su garganta  
  
-Tu sabes querido amigo, que Serrates, nuestro hermano no ha envejecido en todos estos años, sigue tan fuerte como la última vez que lo vimos, él es el guardián del padre Kronos, no podemos acercarnos mucho mi hermano, quiero que me ayudes a distraerlo mientras doy lo poco que me queda de vida para sacar al trueno de su prisión- afirmó él  
  
-Lo sé, pero esto que me has dicho requiere que lo piense mi hermano, además de preparar ciertos "arreglos"- dijo el otro, la tos aún en sus palabras  
  
-Lo sé, aunque a estas alturas estoy seguro que el gran dragón de viento ya tiene a su sucesor como lo tengo yo... aunque sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho y que quizá no vuelvas a ver la luz una vez que lo decidas- Kuria le miró escéptico  
  
-Mi vida, hermano, ya no ve la luz, quiero que me des tiempo para pensarlo, aún más tiempo para estar con mi familia un poco más de tiempo, verás, quiero que los más pequeños se queden con algo de mí, ya que yo no volveré a este mundo de nuevo, dame una década para prepararme,, yo al igual que tú, no he podido descansar en paz desde ese día, pero tengo la seguridad que este último año recuperaré mi fuerza pérdida, hasta ese momento Marciag, no te volveré a ver- con esto dicho el enorme dragón blanco con verde se elevó en el aire dejando a un dragón de tierra sonriente  
  
-Como tu lo digas, yo también descansaré hoy- y con esto dicho, el dragón se sumergió en la tierra descansando como nunca antes lo había hecho desde el día de la muerte y resurgimiento de Karheto  
  
***  
  
Ranma se había levantado como normalmente lo haría él, cabello despeinado, ojos lagañosos, dando enormes bostezos, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para su rutina diurna  
  
-¡Que bien dormí!- dijo dando un último bostezo entrando en el baño mientras se preparaba para una buena ducha de agua caliente -¡Hoy será un gran día!- dijo ya sin ropa mientras entraba en la tina  
  
De pronto sintió que la puerta se habría y entraba un enorme panda, sin lugar a dudas su padre, quién había dormido con su forma extraordinaria por el frío sereno; se detuvo frente a su hijo y sacó un letrero mientras balbuceaba  
  
-¿Cómo que qué hago?- preguntó Ranma mientras leía el letrero de madera  
  
Su padre sacó un plumón y se dispuso a escribir en otro letrero, habiendo terminado se lo mostró una vez mas al joven Saotome mientras balbuceaba de nuevo  
  
-¿Si?- le inquirió Ranma mientras leía "Son las 5:30 AM" de manera sorprendida  
  
Su padre solo asintió y se dispuso a entrar en el agua, recuperando su forma humana, más sin embargo tirando la mitad del contenido de la bañera -No es normal que te levantes tan temprano- le dijo mientras dejaba sobre una mesa de baño una tela amarrada en forma de bolsa con sus pertenencias dentro, entre ellas los inseparables anteojos  
  
-Es raro, pero siento como si hubiera dormido medio día...- dijo Ranma mientras trataba de sumergirse en el poco agua que quedaba en la estanquilla sin resultados -Sabes, podrías darte un remojón antes de entrar al baño, es un desperdicio de agua caliente y un gasto extra del calentador- le regaño  
  
-Creo que nunca lo había pensado- dijo Genma mientras tomaba shampoo de la repisa y se disponía a lavarse el cráneo  
  
-Viejo, no tienes cabello por si se te había olvidado- se burló Ranma  
  
-Si, pero me gusta que mi cabeza esté siempre brillante- dijo mientras tomaba un pañuelo y pulía la parte posterior de su cabeza, una vez terminado el cuero capilar brillo de manera asombrosa dejando a Ranma anonadado  
  
-Vaya, no había puesto atención a tu cabeza papá, deberías mostrarla más a menudo y dejar esa pañoleta tuya a un lado- dijo Ranma  
  
-¿Crees que me veo bien?- le preguntó su padre  
  
-No, pero te serviría en las batallas "deslumbrando" a tu enemigo- se burló Ranma mientras soltaba una carcajada -¡Sobre todo en días de mucho sol!- se mofó  
  
-Parece que hoy estas de muy buen humor- dijo Genma molesto  
  
-Algo...- respondió el más joven  
  
-Pues parece que aún no te has despertado completamente- dijo Genma mientras con el grifo del agua fría lo bañaba creando presión en la válvula mojando totalmente a Ranma que ahora sentía el frío recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras que también cambiaba su cuerpo -Estas distraído, ¡el entrenamiento nunca termina!- le dijo su padre burlonamente  
  
-¡Tramposo!- gritó Ranma con su recién adquirida voz femenina y disponiéndose a atacar a su progenitor  
  
Y justamente entre la batalla entre padre e hijo, ahora panda y muchacha, ya que Ranma le había devuelto el favor a su padre, un furioso Shoun Tendo entró en el baño con una espada de bambú, y se dispuso a golpear la cabeza de ambos contendientes, mientras con una cara demacrada y ojerosa les gritó -¡Son las seis de la mañana maldita sea!- y con esto se retiró  
  
-Creo que esta vez si se molestó- dijo Ranma en la última postura en que se había quedado con su puño sobre la cabeza del panda  
  
El oso bicolor sacó un letrero con el cual afirmaba y balbuceaba antes de que Ranma terminara su último ataque  
  
***  
  
-Que escándalo- dijo Nabiki mientras entraba en la cocina -Buenos días- se refirió a su hermana mayor  
  
-Buenos días Nabiki, el desayuno pronto estará listo- contestó Kasumi con su siempre hermosa sonrisa en el rostro  
  
-Creo que papá está molesto- dijo Nabiki mientras observaba a su padre pasar a su costado mientras murmuraba algo inteligible que Nabiki supuso era un "buenos días hijas mías"  
  
-Como ayer se durmió muy tarde creo que hoy deseaba dormir hasta medio día, pero el tío Genma y Ranma no lo dejaron- le contó su hermana  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo la mediana mientras seguía a su padre hasta la sala comedor donde su padre estaba sentado en la cabecera del lado norte, enfrente del lugar de su viejo amigo el señor Saotome -Ya sabes como son, no deberías molestarte tanto- le dijo Nabiki  
  
Tendo solo se dispuso a murmurar más cosas mientras asentía y cabeceaba de manera asintiente  
  
Es ese momento entró a la sala el siempre madrugador y alegre Happosai mientras tarareaba alguna canción que si bien era japonesa podría confundirse con mexicana, parisiense o árabe por la mala entonación del anciano -¡Buenos días familia!- exclamó  
  
-Buenos días maestro- contesto Nabiki mientras Shoun solo asentía de nuevo haciendo al diminuto sensei molestarse un momento  
  
-¡Soy tu maestro, deberías saludarme como se debe!- dijo mientras saltaba y alcanzaba su cabeza con su pequeña pipa  
  
-Lo siento maestro, no me siento bien- dijo Shoun al pequeño hombre  
  
-Esta bien, todos tenemos malos días, pero se que te podría animar- dijo el maestro dando pequeñas palmadas al hombro del bigotudo alumno -No suelo regalar estas bellezas...- dijo mientras buscaba en el interior de su uniforme -pero esta es una ocasión especial- dijo mientras sacaba un sostén rosado y se lo entregaba al señor Tendo  
  
-¿Pero maestro?- dijo Shoun confundido y sorprendido a la vez mientras veía al anciano con una enorme gota de sudor que recorría su cabeza en la parte trasera  
  
-Tómala, yo lo tengo repetido, te hará feliz- dijo el feliz ancianito que de repente sintió un golpe en su calva cabeza de una Nabiki seria  
  
-Esa prenda es mía, ¿volvió a meterse en mi habitación?- dijo Nabiki molesta  
  
-Es que no pude contenerme- se excuso el ancianito mientras lloraba de manera infantil  
  
-Le he dicho que cada vez que entre a mi cuarto y que yo me entere, tendrá una multa de dos mil yenes más el daño o robo en mercancía, no importa...- se detuvo a ver al pequeño hombre quien con ojos llorosos terminó la frase  
  
-no importa si la mercancía es recuperada...- dijo Happosai mientras extendía un pequeño bolsito con sus ahorros  
  
-Es un placer hacer negocios con usted maestro- dijo Nabiki tomando el dinero y su prenda, dejando a su padre bastante sorprendido  
  
-Maestro...- dijo Shoun con cierta cizaña -No quiero que vuelva a entrar en las habitaciones de "mis" hijas- le reprendió el alumno  
  
-Lo siento...- dijo el susodicho sensei mientras meneaba su dedo índice en el suelo -trataré de no volver a caer en las manos de la lujuria- dijo sonriendo  
  
-Maestro...- suspiró Tendo mientras lo miraba acusadoramente  
  
-Está bien... no lo volveré a hacer- dijo el ancianito  
  
-¡Familia, el desayuno está listo!- gritó Kasumi hacia las escaleras donde un rápido Genma seguido por su hijo descendieron a máxima velocidad  
  
-¡Buenos días!- dijo Ranma en su forma masculina seguido por su padre en forma de panda que solo gruñía mientras saludaba igualmente a manera de escrito en uno de sus letreros eternos hechos de madera  
  
Genma se sentó en su respectivo lugar, al igual que su primogénito, esperando la tan ansiada comida matutina  
  
-Buenos días...- dijo calladamente Akane mientras se dirigía hasta su asiento, más antes de sentarse al ver los ojos de Ranma le suplicó con sus propias orbes visuales, como una especie de permiso  
  
Ranma se sintió una porquería, no literalmente, una completa porquería, al parecer Akane no recordaba nada de la noche anterior y él, no podía evitar sentirse así, más sin embargo ocultando en su faz lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su mente solo sonrió a Akane -¡Buenos días Akane!- le exclamó felizmente viendo como su delicada cara cambiaba se aspecto  
  
Para suerte de ambos, antes de que ella empezara a sonrojarse por el trato por parte del muchacho de la trenza el ancianito maestro de los padres de ambos hizo su acostumbrada gracia tirando ahora el plato que tenía sobre la mesa  
  
-Mi arroz...- dijo tristemente mientras veía como su comida se desparramaba en la superficie de la mesa donde al parecer a nadie le importaba el suceso -¡Genma!- gritó el pequeño mientras el panda recién llegado volteó hacia el viejo -¡Comparte con tu maestro!- gritó de nuevo empezando una batalla entre el sensei y el pupilo por el plato de arroz de este último  
  
-Es hora de irnos a la escuela- dijo Ranma mientras miraba a su prometida  
  
-Si...- dijo ella calladamente mientras se levantaba y seguía al pelinegro hacia la puerta de la ya tan famosa residencia-dojo de los Tendo que alojaba a los Saotome  
  
-Tendremos que correr si no queremos llegar tarde- dijo él mientras le sonreía  
  
Más sin embargo antes de que el pelinegro empezara la carrera ella le llamo haciéndole parar en seco -Ranma...- dijo sin más mientras esperaba que él le diera la cara  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el  
  
-Siento como actué ayer...- dijo ella mientras bajaba la cabeza  
  
-Olvídalo...- dijo el mientras tomaba su mano -¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó con una sonrisa que ella le correspondió  
  
-Si- dijo ella mientras se disponía a correr, más sin embargo su acompañante la levanto en el aire, la acomodó en su espalda, y se dispuso a saltar por los tejados de la colonia con destino a la preparatoria Furinkan, de donde ellos cursaban en último año  
  
***  
  
Nabiki se estaba alistando para su trabajo, gracias a su detallada y sin vergüenza forma de actuar sobre su jefe, logró que él le diera una entrada de alrededor las nueve de la mañana, dándole suficiente tiempo de arreglarse debidamente y darse el lujo de pasearse con tiempo mientras llegaba a la mansión Kuno, donde era la administradora de los bienes de la familia  
  
-Ya me retiro- dijo ella mientras tomaba su bolso y se colocaba sus lentes oscuros, que combinaban con su pantalón negro y blusa ejecutiva color vino  
  
-Ve con cuidado, recuerda que mañana tendremos una reunión, así que por favor invita al joven Kuno, y por favor se cortés- le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa  
  
-Lo haré Kasumi, pasaré a decirle al doctor también- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta  
  
-¡Que tengas un buen día!- le despidió su hermana  
  
***  
  
-Buenos días Sasuke-chan- saludo la mediana Tendo al criado de la casa  
  
-Buenos días Nabiki-san, el amo Kuno me pidió que le dijera que la esperaba en el despacho- le dijo el pequeño ninja  
  
-Bien, entonces no lo haré esperar más- dijo tomando el pasillo hasta su oficina para preparar el informe que debía dar a su jefe  
  
***  
  
Tatewaki se encontraba en esos momentos observando los gráficos de sus inversiones, pero como todo buen combatiente los números no eran su fuerte, es por eso que al salir de la escuela sabiendo que tenía que tomar la responsabilidad del dinero de su familia, pidió a Nabiki que fuera su administradora, dándole un trato al que no podía negarse, el veinte por ciento de las utilidades que lograra  
  
-Al parecer todo va viento en popa- se dijo sonriendo al ver una gráfica de sus acciones en electrónica y sistemas de computación, de pronto un pequeño golpeteo se escucho en su puerta -Pasa Nabiki- dijo calmo  
  
-Buenos días Kuno-bebé, supongo que quieres oír acerca de "nuestras" ganancias- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de Kuno y dejaba un portafolio en el escritorio  
  
-Exactamente- dijo él mientras veía como su socia ordenaba algunas graficaciones de sus tantas acciones en empresas y negocios redundantes  
  
-Para empezar, te diré que no hemos perdido un solo yen, lo que nos significa que hemos brincado el tiempo más difícil, de ahora en adelante tendremos que esperar el doble de ganancias como mínimo Kuno-bebé- empezó ella con una sonrisa arrogante  
  
-Te escucho- dijo él más que satisfecho mientras la misma sonrisa se mostraba en su cara -Continúa- le pidió  
  
-Sabes que donde más hemos ganado es con electrónica Shoryu y sistemas computacionales Tenryo, más sin embargo, hay que agregar una más a la lista de las más triunfadoras, esta es, modas "Tachi"- dijo ella haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera  
  
-Un momento... ¿la compañía de mi hermana está creciendo?- preguntó desconcertado  
  
-Más de lo previsto según veo, tan solo en dos meses nos ha dejado doce mil dólares, y las pequeñas acciones nos dejaron quince mil, más dieciocho de nuestras líderes nos da un total de cuarenta y cinco mil dólares querido Kuno- dijo una sonriente Nabiki puesto que sus movimientos le habían remunerado solamente en el primer bimestre nueve mil dólares, una cantidad más que grande para alguien de su estatus social  
  
-Muy bien señorita Tendo- dijo Tatewaki respetuosamente con una gran sonrisa -Veo que tu contratación fue un gran acierto para esta familia- dijo el mientras se levantaba -Y como nuestro trato esta establecido, aquí tienes- dijo mientras sacaba de su cajón una chequera y escribía su nombre y la cantidad correspondiente -Aquí esta el pago de tus honorarios Nabiki- le dijo mientras extendía su mano con el papel  
  
-Debo decir Kuno-bebé, que hoy más que nunca es un placer hacer negocios contigo- le dijo mientras tomaba el cheque y lo depositaba en su bolsa  
  
-Lo mismo digo Nabiki- dijo él con una sonrisa -Por hoy puedes retirarte, iré a un torneo- dijo él mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría esperando por ella que se retirase  
  
-Gracias por la oferta, pero me gusta trabajar cuando gano buen dinero- dijo ella tomando su bolso y dejando algunas de las gráficas junto a un informe detallado de los negocios -Suerte en el kendo- le dijo ella dándole un golpecito en la espalda -No te dejes vencer- dijo Nabiki  
  
-Es raro ver que te preocupes por alguien, generalmente eres un hielo- dijo Kuno sonriente  
  
-¿Quién dice que me preocupas?- dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente -Si te matan me quedaré sin trabajo...- dijo ella moviéndose fuera del despacho y dirigiéndose a su oficina  
  
-Kodachi te daría el empleo- dijo Kuno mientras le sonreía  
  
-En ese caso, ojalá te despedacen- dijo ella sonriendo una última vez antes de sumergirse en su lugar de trabajo  
  
-Esa Nabiki...- dijo un Kuno cerrando los ojos y suspirando para luego sonreír -No me respeta en lo absoluto- dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia sus habitaciones  
  
-¡Kuno-bebé!- le llamó Nabiki haciéndole voltear -Mañana habrá una reunión en mi casa, estás invitado a la cena, por favor comunícaselo a tu hermana y a Sasuke-chan, empieza después de las siete de la noche- dijo ella mientras su jefe asentía -Bien...- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar de nuevo en su oficina  
  
***  
  
El doctor Tofú aún no salía del trance en que había estado desde las ocho y media de la mañana, cuando Nabiki le dijo que Kasumi lo invitaba cordialmente a una cena con los amigos el día de mañana  
  
Genma panda gruño mientras pasaba una de sus extremidades superiores enfrente de los empañados lentes del doctor mientras un letrero apuntaba "¿Está bien?", al ver que sus intentos eran fútiles, no le quedo otra opción que dejarlo ahí en el jardín mientras comenzaba a hacer sus quehaceres matutinos en el consultorio  
  
-Ka... su... mi...- balbuceó el médico mientras seguía en su sueño  
  
***  
  
-¡Por fin!- gritó Ranma mientras llegaba la hora del almuerzo, este último año había sido verdaderamente eterno, y aún faltaban dos meses para que acabase la educación media superior -¡Roshi!- gritó mientras su amigo volteaba antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia la cafetería -¡Emparedado de queso y atún!- dijo él mientras el otro asentía y volteaba a ver al otro miembro del clan  
  
-¡Carne con papas!- dijo Daisuke a Hiroshi  
  
-¡Entendido!- dijo este último mientras corría deshaciéndose de otros chicos que como él, corrían a la cafetería desesperados por comida  
  
-¿Crees que lo logre?- pregunto Suke  
  
-Si pasa el área de sanitarios lo logrará- dijo Ranma sonriente  
  
-Eso espero...- dijo el otro mientras su estómago rugía haciendo reír a los restantes del salón, provocándole el brotar de escarlata en sus mejillas  
  
-¡Lo logró!- dijo Sayuri anonadada tres minutos después de la desaparición de Hiroshi en el pasillo  
  
-No lo puedo creer...- contestó Yuka a su amiga mientras veían por una de las ventanas laterales como Hiroshi pasaba entre la multitud con una bolsa de pape el cual contenía su alimento y el de sus amigos  
  
-¡Genial!- contestaron los dos amigos mientras chocaban sus manos, sin duda el entrenamiento físico había ayudado a Hiroshi en los últimos días, cuando llegó al salón se oyó una gran bulla y un montón de felicitaciones y frases de asombro eran dirigidas al joven que si bien estaba apenado mostraba una sonrisa y la señal de la victoria en su mano  
  
-¡Lo logré!- dijo espontáneamente Roshi mientras todos gritaban alegremente con él y lanzaba a sus amigos los emparedados -¡por fin pude comprar algo de la cafetería yo mismo!- dijo alegremente mientras todos sonreían divertidos por el "gran logro" de su compañero de clases  
  
***  
  
-¡Demonios!- gritó Ryouga mientras desesperado trataba de salir de su habitación sin mucho éxito -¡Ukyou!- gritó de nuevo esperando una respuesta  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- contestó ella desde abajo  
  
-¡Ayúdame a salir!- gritó él  
  
-¡Ya te lo he dicho!- gritó Ukyou desde abajo divertida -¡La puerta roja!- dijo ella  
  
-¡No la encuentro!- gritó de vuelta él  
  
-¡Solo tienes que girar Ryouga!- gritó ella mientras se disponía a seguir con sus quehaceres, dejando al chico girando a su alrededor, hasta que divisó la ya tan buscada puerta roja, su cuarto, de tres por tres, era la antigua bodega de Ukyou, estaba junto a las escaleras, y tenía solamente tres puertas, una era un closet, otra un pequeño sanitario y la última la salida, todas ella coloreadas desde dentro para que a Ryouga no se le dificultará el salir de la habitación, siendo la café el closet, la azul el baño y por último roja era la salida  
  
Al salir inmediatamente volteó a todos lugares encontrando las escaleras tres pasos a su izquierda, y procedió a bajarlas, era increíble como un poco de ayuda de la chica de la espátula le impedía perderse, como el hecho de los colores de las puertas, la ubicación de su habitación, el entrenamiento para que inmediatamente al salir ubicará inmediatamente las escaleras, al estar en el primer piso, tres listones pegados al suelo de colores le indicaban su destino, siendo el mismo que el de su aposento, con la diferencia que el café del closet, ahora llevaba hacía un pasillo, donde se dividía en uno verde que llevaba a la parilla y área de cocina, y uno amarillo que llevaba a la bodega -Ya estoy aquí...- dijo algo cansado mientras soltaba un respiro  
  
-Bien, lleva esto a la mesa dos- dijo ella mientras lanzaba un plato de okonomiyaki que diestramente Ryouga atrapó en el aire  
  
-Como digas- dijo el volteando hacia arriba buscando el letrero antepuesto que indicaba el número dos, una vez alcanzado su objetivo bajo la mirada lentamente mientras observaba a la persona de la mesa y se dirigía hacia ella a entregar la orden  
  
De esa manera metódica, Ryouga no se perdía en su trabajo  
  
***  
  
El resto del día fue bastante calmado, exceptuando el ya tan común numerito del maestro y la ropa interior femenina, que terminó como siempre lo hacia últimamente, con el anciano volando por los cielos debido a algún golpe de una chica que lo alcanzó, no había duda, el anciano se hacia viejo...  
  
***  
  
-Que gracioso lo de Hiroshi...- dijo una sonriente Akane mientras se dirigía a su casa junto a su prometido  
  
-El correr durante las mañanas le ha servido...- contestó Ranma mientras volteaba a verla  
  
-Hoy en la escuela me dijiste que irías con Ryouga- dijo ella empezando platica  
  
-Es verdad, Nabiki me dijo ayer que quería verme como a las ocho, ¿quieres venir?- le invitó  
  
-No, tengo que ayudar a mis amigas a colocar las trampas para el anciano...- sonrió  
  
Ranma rió al comentario -El viejo se está haciendo lento...- dijo él  
  
-Eso, o nosotras vamos mejorando...- dijo ella arrogante imitando a él quien inmediatamente se percató y sonrió  
  
-Bueno, pasaré con Ryouga, y te veré en casa...- dijo el parando en una esquina  
  
-Esta bien...- dijo ella  
  
Y entonces sucedió... Ranma bajo su cabeza ágilmente y besó su mejilla, le sonrió pícaramente y se despidió con la mano mientras corría rápidamente y saltaba en un tejado dejando a una Akane estupefacta  
  
-Ra...- dijo ella aún en trance, después de un momento sus pupilas tomaron su tamaño natural y se sonrió alegremente mientras se tocaba el lugar donde él le había besado -Ranma...- suspiró ella dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba acariciar por la brisa fresca del viento de Nérima  
  
***  
  
Kasumi dio un pequeño estornudo, inaudible para las personas normales, se sobó su nariz con us mano y sonrió tiernamente como lo acostumbraba hacer  
  
-Alguien debe estar hablando de mí...- dijo divertida mientras seguía cortando los vegetales de la cena  
  
***  
  
-Jaque Mate- dijo Genma a un sorprendido Shoun Tendo  
  
-Está loco señor Saotome...- dijo él sin creerlo  
  
-Diga lo que quiera Tendo, pero esta vez le gané- dijo Genma  
  
-¡No es cierto!- gritó el otro  
  
-¡Claro que sí!- contestó el de la pañoleta  
  
-¡Digo que no es cierto!- gritó el bigotudo artista marcial  
  
Pronto se escuchó un ruido... el chasquido del agua proveniente del estanque del dojo, donde un Happosai bastante aporreado cayó, levantando una ola que fue a mojar a los jugadores, transformando a uno y descolocando las fichas del Shogi  
  
-Justicia divina- dijo Shoun sonriendo -Eso le pasa por tramposo- dijo mientras de repente y sin ninguna razón aparente, el mojado hombre comenzó a reír seguido por el panda quien de repente se detuvo y sacó un letrero que decía "De todas maneras gané" provocando así otra pelea verbal entre ellos  
  
***  
  
-Ka... su... mi...- decía un doctor con un serio problema mental mientras el sol se escondía detrás de él, siendo testigo de la parálisis de Tofú desde la mañana  
  
-Doctor, ¿está bien?- se animó a preguntar una anciana, vecina del consultorio  
  
-Ka... su... mi... cena... con... Ka... su... mi...- repetía una y otra vez el doctor mientras sus lentes parecían imposiblemente más empañados  
  
***  
  
*** 


	3. Convicción

Los guardianes de Togenkyo  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Ranma Nibun no Ichi  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
Tercera parte - Convicción  
  
***  
  
Conviction; the third myth of reality, only those who seek the truth can be  
deceived  
  
Convicción; tercer mito de la realidad, Solo aquellos que buscan la verdad  
pueden ser engañados  
  
Mistform Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Onslaught edition  
  
***  
  
***  
  
El sol se había ocultado hacía solo un pequeño lapso de tiempo, el U- chans se preparaba ya para cerrar sus puertas a la clientela, claro que el trabajo de hacerlo era de la dueña del lugar, no podía permitir que su perdido empleado tomará camino por cualquier cosa que lo distrajera y por ende terminara en algún bosque desconocido, de donde probablemente le tomaría una par de semanas si bien le iba para salir  
  
Ryouga se encontraba lavando los platos con agua bien caliente, obvio, es imposible lavar trastes con extremidades de tamaño de un pequeño cerdo –Ukyou, deberías darme un aumento...- dijo Ryouga sonriendo mientras seguía en su labor  
  
-¿Un aumento?- preguntó ella sorprendida mientras volteaba a verlo -¡Olvídalo!- dijo ella mientras lo hacía reír sin motivo aparente -¿Has recibido tantos golpes que te has vuelto loco?- preguntó ella fastidiada  
  
-No... pero aposté a Konatsu y a Tsubasa que si te pidiera un aumento no me lo darías, mientras ellos aseguraban que si... así que gané seis mil yenes, tres mil de cada uno...- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-Vaya... te has vuelto rico...- dijo con Sarcasmo la chef japonesa mientras lo hacía reír de nuevo –hoy estás de muy buen humor...- le sonrió ella  
  
-¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?- preguntó él  
  
Antes de que Ukyou pudiera contestar, Konatsu entró a la tienda, en su típico uniforme ninja –Kuonji-san, Hibiki-san, buenas noches...- saludó el joven mientras se preparaba para montar el material necesario para el puesto que durante la noche servía okonomiyakis a la gente que salía tarde del trabajo en el centro de la ciudad  
  
-Konatsu, me debes tres mil yenes...- dijo sonriendo Ryouga mientras el siempre educado Konatsu murmuraba algunas cosas entre dientes, no dejando escapar ni un sonido  
  
-Una deuda es una deuda...- dijo el ninja mientras de su uniforme, en la parte del pecho sacaba un pequeño morral con dinero –Tres mil yenes...- dijo el con desagrado mientras entregaba seis monedas, cada una de quinientos en moneda japonesa  
  
-Gracias...- dijo Ryouga con una sonrisa mientras se lo guardaba en su bolsillo, junto con las propinas del día de hoy  
  
-¿Qué necesitas Konatsu?- preguntó Ukyou mientras tomaba una lista  
  
-Algo de carne, y mariscos, tambien un saco de harina si tiene de sobra, y también una caja de gaseosas de naranja, al parecer es muy popular...- dijo el joven mientras sonreía a la ironía del restaurant, ya que en el local la bebida de naranja no se vendía en lo absoluto, al parecer en el puesto nocturno, era la bebida mas aceptada  
  
-Eso si es una sorpresa...- dijo Ryouga mientras con su mirada buscaba el listón café que lo llevaría al otro listo que posteriormente le indicaría la bodega  
  
Bien eso da un total de... sigo sin saber utilizar esta cosa...- se quejó la chica de la espátula  
  
-Esta bien Kuonji-san, aquí traigo una nota...- dijo el ninja  
  
-Muy bien, entonces te esperaré el sábado y arreglamos lo del dinero, ¿está bien?- pregunto la joven  
  
-Muy bien, iré con Hibiki-san, antes de que se pierda...- dijo quietamente no queriendo que el susodicho lo escuchara y haciendo que la chica riera  
  
-¡Escuche eso!- se oyó desde la bodega mientras el pequeño ninja solo tragaba saliva haciendo reír más a la chef  
  
***  
  
-Tengo hambre... espero que Ukyou me pueda vender algo...- dijo Ranma quien pasaba por un parque al que había visitado saliéndose de su ruta del lugar de Ryouga y Ukyou, meramente para apagar su sed, que logró en un bebedero público  
  
De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en una larga cabellera color morada y en una igual de larga del color de las sombras, al parecer una pelea tenía lugar en el parque, una pelea de un solo lado si Ranma acertaba a las personas que eran  
  
-¡Mousse!- gritó Shampoo mientras arrojaba uno de sus bómboris al joven  
  
Ranma supo inmediatamente de quienes se trataban al oír la voz de la chica decir el nombre del chico –Oh no...- murmuró mientras se escondía en lo alto de un roble del parque para ver de que se trataba  
  
-¡Shampoo he dicho que no voy a luchar!- gritó Mousse en mandarín frustrando a Ranma  
  
-¡O sí, si lo harás!- dijo ella lanzando otro bómbori que por poco alcanza al chico pato -¡Si que lo harás!- dijo persiguiéndolo ahora tratando de atestar golpes con las manos desnudas en circunstancia de su desarmada persona  
  
-¡Ya basta!- dijo Mousse mientras esquivaba los repetitivos ataques -¡No quiero pelear por algo tan tonto y sin sentido!- le gritó él mientras la chica molesta ahora lloraba  
  
-¡Hiciste que Ranma me dejara, eso no te lo voy a perdonar Mut-suu!- dijo ella con rabia utilizando su verdadero nombre de pila  
  
-¡He dicho que no!- dijo él cansado ya de la situación, la irritación presente en su voz  
  
-¡Eres un hombre de la tribu de las amazonas, debes obedecer!- dijo ella furiosa  
  
-¡Yo no obedezco a nadie de la tribu, no me importa si eres tú!- dijo él ahora tomando posición de batalla estilo cisne –Pero ya me cansé de este estúpido juego, te voy a derrotar, y después me largaré de este lugar y nunca volverás a verme...- dijo él bastante molesto  
  
-¡No lo creo!- dijo ella mientras sonreía -¡Sho yo!- gritó ella  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Mousse al igual que Ranma desde su escondite, aunque no entendía la conversación de los dos jóvenes de abajo, suponía lo que pasaba, Mousse se estaba negando a pelear, y por fin se había hartado de la situación, pero las palabras que había dicho la joven de cabellos púrpuras realmente lo dejó paralizado  
  
Sho yo, eran las dos palabras que significaban "combate a muerte" en el idioma de los guerreros, y como su nombre lo indicaba, uno de los dos contendientes tenía que morir, esa era la regla, los peleadores utilizarían toda su fuerza, y tenían que asesinar a su oponente o perderían todo honor, esto tomaba más importancia todavía en dos chicos entrenados en una sociedad tan monárquica como eran las amazonas chinas  
  
-Sho yo...- sonrió arrogante y despreciablemente Shampoo, que había dirigido su camino a recoger sus armas pérdidas hacía un momento  
  
-Me niego...- dijo Mousse deshaciéndose de su pose de pelea en japonés  
  
-No puedes... es el honor del guerrero lo que te juegas...- dijo ella enrabiada de nuevo utilizando aún su idioma natal  
  
-No, el sho yo, se utiliza en una pelea de grandes trascendencias, no en problemas personales de "tú" índole...- le dijo él seriamente cambiando de nuevo a la misma lengua que ella  
  
-Te he retado y tienes que hacerlo...- dijo ella de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos –Me has humillado, y no te lo perdonaré...- dijo mientras apretaba los mangos de sus famosas armas -¡Sho yo!- gritó ella mientras atisbaba a tratar de embestirlo cosa que logró, pero sin resultados, ya que no había logrado mover a Mousse ni un milímetro de su ubicación  
  
-¡Ya basta!- le gritó Mousse furioso, algo nunca visto en él, que desconcertó a la chica -¡No más!- gritó de nuevo mientras con sus manos que habían detenido las muñecas de ella en el anterior intento de ataque hacía que soltara los bómboris debido a la presión ejercida por sus dedos en su piel  
  
Shampoo no sabía que hacer, estaba petrificada, los ojos de Mousse mostraban toda la ira y odio que unos ojos humanos podrían hacerlo, más su sorpresa aumentaría cuando Mousse le propinara una fuerte y sonora bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo, de donde él la levantó de nuevo y la miraba sin haber perdido el fulgor en sus azuladas-verdosas orbes visuales  
  
-¡Lárgate!- le dijo él con una voz impactante -¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi persona Xian-pu!- le gritó utilizando la verdadera fonética de su nombre aún que utilizaba el idioma nipón -¡Si vuelves a acercarte a mí, por cualquier razón, te juro... que esta vez seré yo quien te rete a Sho yo!- dijo soltándole mientras observaba como caía, al parecer el shock era tan grande que sus rodillas no habían soportado el peso de su propio cuerpo  
  
-Maldito...- le dijo ella con odio y desesperación mientras él solo le daba la espalda –Maldito seas Mousse...- murmuró ella mientras sus lágrimas alimentaba al pasto que sus manos arrancaban desde la raíz en manera de su impotencia  
  
-No...- dijo el mientras se paraba –Maldita seas tú...- dijo mientras los ojos de la chica de cabello color lavanda se agrandaban a las palabras –Maldita seas tú... por ser bella... y por ser mi sueño... maldita seas tú por todo el sufrimiento que me has hecho pasar... y maldito mi tonto y obstinado corazón que te ama con toda su fuerza... adiós Xian pu...- dijo él mientras se disponía a saltar –No me volverás a ver nunca más, no me busques, de esa manera, me darás por muerto, y yo algún día conseguiré olvidarte...- fueron sus últimas palabras mientras llegaba a lo alto de un gran roble donde observó a un Ranma que no ocultaba su presencia de su amigo  
  
-¿Te vas?- preguntó él con una sonrisa triste –Cuídate...- le dijo él mientras le extendía la mano  
  
-Cuida que no haga una estupidez...- dijo el chico de los anteojos mientras tomaba su mano –Y cuida mucho a Akane Ranma... me imaginó es hermoso que te correspondan todo el amor que un hombre está dispuesto a entregar...- dijo con una triste y melancólica sonrisa –Benditos aquellos que se aman y pueden demostrarse a ellos mismos que su corazón es bien recibido...- recitó para luego sacar de túnica blanca siempre impecable un globo con agua, que se hecho en la cabeza, sufriendo su maldita transformación  
  
Los ropajes cayeron, de entre ellos solo un pato con extraños lentes salió, y llegando a la cúspide del enorme tronco extendió sus alas y se dispuso a romper el viento con gracia, planeando en lo alto del firmamento, atravesando las nubes que parecieran de algodón y perdiéndose con su albo color en la luminosidad de la luna llena y brillante, dejando solamente una estela de pequeñas estrellas fosforescentes, que se iban perdiendo poco a poco  
  
-Adiós amigo... cuídate, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar...- dijo mientras retomaba su marcha al restaurant donde su rival más viejo le esperaba, sin preocuparse de la mujer china, después de todo, él se había dado presencia de su bisabuela en el campo de batalla donde ni siquiera se dignó a aparecer, por motivos desconocidos  
  
***  
  
Ryouga había acabado de descargar las necesidades del pequeño puesto en la noche, después de ser llevado de nuevo al restaurant por el pequeño ninja para que de esta manera no se perdiera  
  
Pero al buscar la línea colorida en el piso que lo llevara a su habitación, no levantó la cabeza ni un solo momento causándole el estrellarse contra algo suave y confortable, más específicamente dos "cosas" de las cuales era dueña Ukyou Kuonji  
  
-¡Ryouga!- gritó ella apenada mientras el chico apenas se percataba del lugar donde se encontraba su cara, que ahora sufría un derrame nasal mezclado con sangre  
  
La vista fue un grandísimo impacto al pobre cerebro del chico, quien por su sangrado había empezado a perder el conocimiento mientras caía encima de su patrona -¿Ukyou?- se le oyó decir antes de caer encima de ella dejándolos en una posición por más decirlo... incómoda  
  
Y más incomoda se pondría la situación cuando un recién llegado Ranma entraba en aquel preciso y oportuno momento, viendo claro el espectáculo, al parecer Ryouga había caído de nuevo en los pechos de la chica de la espátula  
  
-¡Ryouga!- se quejó la chica mientras el escarlata de sus mejillas aún se extendía más y más, y por si fuera poca la burla que haría Ranma, el tono en que ella se había quejado fue un tanto... ambiguo, dando la impresión de otra actividad  
  
-Ryouga si querías verme para decirme que te quedarías con U-chan, me lo hubieras dicho y punto...- dijo un sorprendido Ranma desconcertantemente calmo  
  
-¡No es lo que parece!- gritó Ukyou mientras se percataba del origen de la voz, y Ryouga movía su cabeza instintivamente sintiendo algún peligro, para después verse aún en los órganos mamarios de su jefa, lo que provocó que de nuevo se desmayara en ellos mientras recitaba ambiguamente el nombre de ella  
  
-Seguro...- dijo Ranma mientras les daba la espalda –Aunque creo que van muy rápido...- dijo él mientras pensaba que Ryouga estaba tan concentrado en sus actividades "extracurriculares", que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, para no "molestar" más a sus amigos, se dispuso a salir del local, donde lo golpeó el cuerpo de Ryouga haciéndoles quedar estampados en la pared de enfrente del local  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó un mareado Ranma mientras despegaba su cuerpo raspado de la pared volteando instintivamente hacia donde había estado hace unos momentos, encontrando a una Ukyou en posición que indicaba que ella había golpeado a Ryouga el cual aún no se recuperaba del golpe que la espátula le regaló  
  
-¡Más te vale que no traigas a ese cerdo hasta mañana o te aseguro que lo mato!- gritó ella mientras cerraba extraordinariamente fuerte la puerta que abierta fue por Ranma al llegar  
  
-¿Qué paso?- imitó Ryouga al chico de la trenza mientras emulaba igualmente sus movimientos, antes de que alguien le contestara Ranma le pegó tremendo golpe en la cabeza que para alguna persona normal, le hubiera dejado en coma  
  
-¡Por sobrepasarte con U-chan ahora ella se molestó también conmigo!- le gritó él  
  
-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!- preguntó Ryouga confundido y molesto  
  
-¡No me digas que no recuerdas haber estado entre los senos de Ukyou!- gritó él lo suficientemente alto para que por lo menos tres cuadras a la redonda se enterará del "accidente", más sin embargo un frío recorrió los cuerpos de ambos cuando Ukyou abrió de nuevo la puerta, esta vez se vergüenza mezclada con furia, y un gran aura roja solo comparada con la de Akane  
  
-¡Par de idiotas!- gritó Ukyou tomando su letrero de estandarte y golpeándolos a ambos haciéndoles volar, y para rematar tomó un balde de agua a un grado Celsius de ser congelada con el que los mojó en el aire mientras aún estaban en su rango de fuego, cuando desaparecieron en forma de estrella cerró de nuevo la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación totalmente roja de pena "¡¿Qué es lo que van a decir los vecinos?!, ¡pensarán que soy una cualquiera!" pensó ella mientras solo podía preocuparse más y más "¡Yo lo mato!" se prometió a si misma con respecto al chico de la bandana  
  
***  
  
-Eres un tonto P-chan...- dijo Ranma chica con el cerdo en la cabeza  
  
-Bwe, cui cui...- asintió el puerquito negro  
  
-Por lo menos lo aceptas... vayamos con el doctor Tofú, el siempre tiene una tetera con agua caliente en caso de emergencia...- dijo él, ahora "ella" dirigiéndose hacia el consultorio –Y yo que pensaba comer algo en tu trabajo...- dijo la pelirroja  
  
-Bweee...- hizo un chillido el pequeño cerdo, que según la interpretación de Ranma era un "lo siento"  
  
***  
  
-Buenas noches- se oyó decir a una voz femenina en el consultorio  
  
-Buenas noches... oh, Ranma... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el doctor con una sonrisa  
  
-Disculpe la molestia tan tarde doctor, ¿podría darme algo de agua caliente por favor?- se inclinó Ranma  
  
-Claro... ven, cuéntame que has hecho...- le dijo el doctor mientras recogía algo de agua de un recipiente que se encontraba en la sala de tratamientos  
  
-Pues nada... últimamente las cosas han estado tranquilas para mi... aunque antes de llegar con Ryouga Mousse se despidió y dijo que no lo volveríamos a ver... al parecer tuvo una seria discusión con Shampoo...- dijo él tristemente al recuerdo  
  
-Ya volverá... está loco por Shampoo...- dijo Ryouga tomando su forma natural  
  
-¿Qué me dices de ti con Ukyou?- preguntó Ranma burlón recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza  
  
-¡No sucedió nada!- dijo él molesto –Todo lo mal interpretaste- dijo él turnándose carmesí  
  
-Si claro... como sea...- se detuvo para echarse algo de líquido vital caliente –No creo que Mousse vuelva esta vez... se marchó para siempre...- dijo Ranma dándole la cara a ambos hombres que lo veían  
  
-Vaya...- dijo el doctor –que pena...- murmuró  
  
-Bueno... creo que es hora de regresar al restaurant...- dijo Ryouga haciendo reír tremendamente a Ranma -¿Qué te pasa Ranma?- preguntó el un poco molesto pensando en que se burlaba de él  
  
-Ukyou dijo que no te quería ver hasta mañana, así que olvídate de volver al restaurant...- se mofó Ranma mientras Ryouga bajaba la cabeza  
  
-Y aún no he cenado...- dijo Ryouga mientras el buen doctor empañaba sus lentes  
  
-Ce... na...- dijo mientras una tonta sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro –Ka... su... mi...- volvió a su trauma el doctor, al parecer olvidándose de todo su alrededor  
  
-Es hora de irnos Ryouga...- dijo Ranma mientras veía como el médico empezaba a bailar con su conocidísimo esqueleto humano  
  
-¿Crees que está bien dejarlo así?- le preguntó viéndolo bailar con Bety  
  
-Si no te preocupes, mientras le pongamos llave a la puerta no habrá de que preocuparse...- dijo él mientras veía como el doctor seguía con su baile –Vamos, vayamos al dojo, sabes que si lo necesitas te puedes quedar ahí siempre que quieras...- dijo Ranma mientras esperaba a su amigo para que saliera  
  
-Gracias amigo, te lo agradezco...- dijo Ryouga  
  
-Además, tenemos que hablar, ayer me citaste, ¿recuerdas?- le preguntó Ranma  
  
-Cierto, es un tema algo importante...- dijo Ryouga mientras se vestía con la camisa china que le prestó Ranma por el momento, y tomaba unos pantaloncillos de enfermo que por lo menos le servirían para tapar su desnudez  
  
-Que fea combinación, ¡si te pintas las mejillas con chapitas rojas serías todo un payaso!- se burló Ranma de su playera morada en combinación con ese horrible azul celeste que encontramos en las batas de hospital  
  
-Déjame en paz...- murmuró mientras pasaba alrededor del chico de la trenza mientras le golpeaba un hombro con el suyo propio  
  
-Que genio...- dijo Ranma mientras le indicaba el camino  
  
***  
  
Akane había llegado desde antes que el sol se pusiera, caminaba por aquí y por allá, por todas partes de la casa, una gran sonrisa plasmada en su bella cara  
  
-¡Hya!- gritó con fuerza mientras daba un golpe en el dojo, lugar donde había terminado -¡Hay!- gritó de nuevo mientras su pierna izquierda se elevaba en el aire simulando una patada al rostro  
  
-Tranquila Akane... o te vas a lastimar...- dijo Kasumi sonriendo mientras veía el Gi empapado de su hermana menor  
  
-Necesito agotar toda mi energía...- le sonrió de vuelta la menor de los Tendo  
  
-La cena casi está lista, ve a darte un baño...- dijo Kasumi retirándose  
  
-Bien...- susurró Akane mientras se quitaba el sudor acumulado en su frente  
  
***  
  
-¡Ya volví!- gritó Nabiki desde la entrada a la residencia –Ranma trajo de visita a Ryouga- gritó a Kasumi mientras los veía llegar, avisándole de esta manera a su hermana mayor que pusiera un plato extra en la mesa  
  
-Perdón por las molestias...- se disculpó Ryouga educadamente  
  
-Olvídalo Ryouga...- dijo Nabiki no prestándole mucha atención  
  
-Buenas noches Ryouga...- saludó Kasumi alegremente  
  
-Buenas noches Kasumi-san- dijo el chico de la pañoleta sonriendo  
  
-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?- le preguntó ella  
  
-Si no es mucha molestia...- dijo Ryouga rojo mientras su estómago rugía haciendo sonreír a la mayor de las Tendo y a Ranma, este último de manera malvada  
  
-Nada de puerco Kasumi, no es bueno que Ryouga se coma a los de su misma especie...- sonrió y de repente recibió un golpe en la cabeza desde atrás  
  
-¡No molestes a Ryo-kun!- dijo una enfadada Akane que levantaba su puño de su cabeza mientras terminaba de bajar los tres escalones que faltaban para llegar por completo al primer piso –Discúlpalo Ryouga...- dijo Akane  
  
-No es nada...- dijo Ryouga mientras le sonreía  
  
Ranma se alejó al comedor mientras murmuraba entre dientes un "¡que suerte tiene ese cerdo!" haciendo reír a Kasumi que al parecer era la única que parecía escuchar todos los murmuros de la casa  
  
***  
  
-¿De qué se trata Ryouga?- preguntó el chico de la trenza desde el tejado del dojo –Dices que es importante...-  
  
-Se trata de una carta que recibí hace unos días... de Togenkyo...- le refirió Ryouga  
  
-¿De Togenkyo?- preguntó sorprendido -¿Qué pasa?- vio el entrecejo de su amigo arrugarse  
  
-Dice que las chicas están en peligro...- dijo Ryouga  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Ranma mientras le volteaba la cabeza bruscamente -¿Qué chicas?- le preguntó  
  
-Todas las chicas que nos acompañaron... Kasumi-san, Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo... Ukyou...- dijo el preocupado  
  
-Ya veo... estás preocupado por U-chan...- dijo Ranma mientras Ryouga asentía para después ponerse colorado y voltear a ver a un sonriente Ranma que se mofaba de su pena  
  
-¡No es lo que piensas!- dijo Ryouga moviendo sus manos rápida y repetidamente frente a su cuerpo  
  
-Y si lo fuera...- dijo Ranma serio -¿qué de malo tendría Ryouga?- dijo el tratando de cambiar su típica actitud a una concernida por la noticia  
  
-Ukyou es diferente Ranma... ella no tiene a nadie que la proteja... es vulnerable...- se detuvo a ver la cara confundida de su amigo –piénsalo...- le dijo Ryouga mientras se recostaba en el techo de aquel lugar donde se practican artes marciales –Shampoo tiene a Mousse y a su abuela... Akane al igual que Kasumi y Nabiki te tienen a ti, a tu padre, el padre mismo de ellas, Kodachi tiene a su hermano, que la defenderá si es necesario aunque esté totalmente loca... pero... ¿en quién puede respaldarse Ukyou... ella no tiene a nadie ni siquiera a su padre...- dijo Ryouga tristemente  
  
-Estoy seguro que Konatsu o Tsubasa la ayudarían... ¿porqué tanto interés?- preguntó el pelinegro  
  
-No es lo mismo Ranma... ¿recuerdas como fue que yo llegue hasta Nérima?- le preguntó mientras asentía no entendiendo la relación –Yo llegué aquí por ti Ranma, te seguí... encontré amigos aquí, un lugar de donde no importa si me pierdo o a donde vaya, siempre regreso aquí por alguna extraña razón... esta ciudad es más mi casa que mi verdadero hogar...- dijo él  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Ukyou?- preguntó Ranma levantando una ceja mientras Ryouga reía por su poca capacidad de entendimiento  
  
-Ranma... Ukyou llegó aquí por tu persona también... ahora este es su hogar... no importa si ella ya te ha perdido...- dijo el chico de la bandana mientras Ranma volvía a levantar una ceja –Lo sabemos todos Ranma, tu te ganaste a Akane...- dijo el sonriendo extrañamente tranquilo –Pero...- se detuvo un momento al ver que Ranma miraba al cielo intentando ocultar su rubor –Akane también te ganó a ti... era de esperarse, ustedes en verdad se quieren...-  
  
-¿Por eso quieres proteger a Ukyou?, ¿por lástima?- preguntó Ranma con tristeza viendo como su amigo negaba con la cabeza –Entonces... ¿porqué?- le preguntó  
  
-Ukyou es igual que yo... ¿que me queda a mí Ranma?- le preguntó sin recibir respuesta por enésima vez –Me quedan amigos... cierto... pero extrañamente reflexioné, ¿con quién he pasado más tiempo para verdaderamente llamar amigo a alguien de mis conocidos?...- dijo mirando ahora a las estrellas él también –Tu fuiste mi rival Ranma, aún eras mi amigo... pero Ukyou... pasamos muchas cosas juntos... tantas cosas que recuerdo...- dijo él  
  
-Dime la verdad Ryouga... ¿sientes algo por U-chan?- le preguntó Saotome  
  
-Si... no sé que es Ranma... no me siento incómodo delante de ella, sabes como soy con las chicas...- dijo mientras reía Ranma esta vez sin molestarse –Pero... con Ukyou es diferente... quiero intentarlo... aún que no funcione... quiero ver si es cierto que los que salen de "aquel" mágico túnel... quiero estar con ella- dijo Ryouga mientras su amigo engrandecía sus ojos -¿qué te pasa?- dijo mientras observaba como Ranma se había paralizado  
  
-Ryouga...- se oyó la voz femenina a sus espaldas mandándole un frío por toda su espina dorsal  
  
El chico del pañuelo amarillo no se levantó... su mente quedó en blanco... esto no le podía estar pasando... ¿hacía cuánto que ella estaba ahí?... un silencio reinó hasta que Ranma se paró  
  
-Creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar a solas...- dijo el chico de la trenza mientras bajaba del tejado e inmediatamente se dirigía a su cuarto dejando a una Ukyou bastante sonrojada y aun Ryouga imposiblemente noqueado mentalmente  
  
-Yo...- empezó Ukyou tomando valor y tragando un poco de saliva  
  
Ryouga se levantó abruptamente, se inclinó frente a Ukyou y juntó sus manos frente a él -¡Lo siento!- dijo más fuerte de lo que se esperaba –Me iré de inmediato- dijo saltando hacía la calle he intentando huir a toda prisa  
  
Ukyou reaccionó un poco tarde ante la acción del chico, pero no lo suficiente para que éste estuviera fuera de su rango de tiró, con gracia saltó seis metros en el aire, desenvainó seis espátulas y las tiró todas con una precisión que solo años de práctica podrían dar  
  
Ryouga se detuvo al ver un camino de pequeños instrumentos plateados de cocina, que cayendo desde arriba en forma de cometa le impidieron el paso –Por lo menos sé lo suficientemente hombre para decirme si todo eso es verdad...-  
  
Ryouga sonrió tristemente y su expresión se volvió sombría –Hasta la más mínima sílaba empleada...- dijo él mientras su puños se apretaban –Comprendo si no me quieres volver a ver... puedes dejar todas mis pertenencias en el dojo, un día vendré a recogerlas...- dijo tratando de escapar otra vez  
  
Esta vez Ukyou se armó con su gran espátula mientras saltaba y se colocaba enfrente de él, su expresión molesta y fastidiada –¡Yo no me relacionaré con un niño que no puede tomar decisiones de hombre!- gritó moviendo su arma tratando de golpearlo -¿Has entendido?- le preguntó con actitud recia  
  
-Lo siento... soy un tonto... debí haberlo sabido- dijo después de posicionarse en el suelo debido al salto para esquivar el ataque de la chica que de nuevo se abalanzó contra él, esta vez impactando en su cara de llenó haciendo solamente mover la cabeza del joven  
  
Ukyou despertó de su extraña furia al ver como la parte amplia de la gran pala dañaba a Hibiki, haciéndole sangrar de la boca en un pequeño hilo –Ryouga...- musitó levemente mientras veía como el chico le sonreía después tristemente con ríos de lágrimas al lado de sus mejillas  
  
-Espero que con esto te sientas mejor...- se cortó a sí mismo viendo como la chica lo abrazaba fuertemente  
  
-Perdóname...- dijo ella mientras le tocaba el lateral de su rostro donde ella había impactado –Lo siento mucho...- dijo quitándole la sangre –no fue mi intención...- dijo mientras ahora lloraba en su hombro  
  
-Ukyou...- recitó el sonriendo para colocar sus brazos instintivamente alrededor de su ahora tembloroso cuerpo  
  
-No quiero que te vayas...- dijo ella viéndole a los ojos, su rostro preocupado y suplicando que él se quedara -¡No quiero!- dijo arremetiendo su cara en su pecho y abrazándolo ahora –Quédate conmigo... por favor...- entrecortadamente le pidió  
  
-Me quedaré...- dijo él mientras la abrazaba con alegría –Si tu quieres... me quedaré... no iré a ningún lado...- dijo él mientras la chica volteaba hacia arriba y le sonreía  
  
-Si quiero...- le sonrió antes de volver a poner su rostro debajo de su cuello, donde ahora recostaba su cabeza suavemente dejándose embriagar por la sutileza y especialidad del momento  
  
***  
  
-Te ves pálido...- le dijo Akane a Ranma cuando se lo topó en las escaleras  
  
Ranma solo murmuró estúpidamente mientras Akane solo entendió un "Ryouga" y un "Ukyou" en su frase  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida  
  
-Ryouga quiere a Ukyou...- dijo más lenta y fuertemente mientras Akane empalidecía casi al mismo tono que ahora Ranma tenía, más sin embargo por un momento Ranma pareció palidecer aún más  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Akane viendo la reacción de su prometido y esperando problemas volteó hacia todos lados  
  
Ranma sonrió, la presencia de Ryouga había perdido la irá, era extraño sentir la energía del chico cerdo sin la común tristeza, melancolía o furia –Diablos...- dijo Saotome divertido  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Akane viéndolo a los ojos no entendiendo nada, más sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando Ranma le sonrió  
  
-Digamos que... ¡que suerte tiene ese cerdo!- dijo soltando una carcajada, feliz a la nueva forma de energía que emanaba de Ryouga, al que se le unía raramente la presencia de Ukyou, mientras se alejaban lentamente  
  
***  
  
*** 


	4. Compañerismo

Los guardianes de Togenkyo  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Ranma Nibun no Ichi  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
Cuarta parte - Compañerismo  
  
***  
  
Fellowship; the fourth myth of reality, only As the tides of war shift, so  
do the loyalties  
  
Compañerismo; cuarto mito de la realidad, Como el rumbo de la marea de  
guerra cambie, lo mismo sucederá con las lealtades  
  
Mistform Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Onslaught edition  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Ya era un nuevo día, el astro mayor se mostraba con la luminosidad que le regalaba al alba, el menor de los Saotome estaba despierto ya mientras desarrollaba su kata, que con gracia y energía dejaba sorprendido a su maestro, que lo miraba con grandes ojos  
  
-Vaya Ranma, has mejorado mucho...- le dijo el anciano  
  
-Pues claro... en lo que usted se dedicaba a recolectar pantaletas yo me dediqué a entrenar- dijo con arrogancia mientras seguía sus ejercicios matutinos  
  
-Como sea...- habló el anciano –Aun así... al parecer estas entrenando duro, ¿te preparas para algo?- le preguntó  
  
-Algo así... aún no estoy muy seguro... pero...-  
  
-Es mejor estar preparados...- dijo el ancianito mientras se adentraba en la sala desde el jardín –Me sorprendes muchacho... a tu edad yo hubiera hecho bastantes estupideces... has madurado bastante rápido-  
  
-¡Claro!, soy muy maduro, ¡más que usted!- se mofó Ranma mientras el viejito solo movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa  
  
-Como decía, maduraste rápido... en lo que a batallas se refiere...- desapareció Happosai  
  
-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!- preguntó molesto a la verdad de su mente infantil pero sin recibir respuesta alguna –Maldito viejo...- murmuró Ranma antes de seguir con su entrenamiento  
  
***  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ukyou a Ryouga mientras le preparaba algo de desayunar  
  
-Nada...- le mintió haciendo que ella le golpeara la cabeza sin recibir siquiera una queja -¿Oíste todo lo que dije ayer?- le preguntó sin verle a la cara  
  
-Desde que dijiste que Akane se había ganado a Ranma...- le dijo ella haciéndole sonreír  
  
-Bien...- dijo él mientras se levantaba abruptamente –Iré a ordenar la bodega...- dijo él mientras le besaba la mejilla  
  
-¿No vas a desayunar?- le preguntó ella  
  
-No... pienso mejor si tengo hambre...- dijo él buscando el listón coloreado que lo llevaría a su destino  
  
-Como quieras...- le respondió Ukyou mientras seguía con la preparación del pan japonés antes de abrir el local –Por cierto, hoy hay una cena en casa de Ran-chan...- le dijo ella  
  
-Lo sé... ¿vamos a ir?- le preguntó el muchacho de la bandana  
  
-No veo porque no...- le contestó ella ahora fuera de su vista  
  
-Yo tampoco...- se sonrió a si mismo el chico  
  
***  
  
-¡Nabiki-san!- gritó sorprendido Sasuke al verla llegar tan temprano a la residencia Kuno  
  
-¡Buenos días Sasuke-chan!- le dijo ella animadamente  
  
-¡Oh perdone!- dijo el pequeño hombre mientras se inclinaba –Buenos días a usted... si me permite la pregunta, ¿qué hace aquí tan temprano?- le preguntó  
  
-Tengo negocios que atender, justamente ahora hay una conferencia a la que debo alistarme...- dijo ella mientras se dirigía armoniosamente a su oficina -¿Podrías traerme un expreso?- le preguntó amablemente  
  
-Claro, solo termino aquí y se lo llevo- le contesto el ninja  
  
-Gracias...-  
  
***  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Ranma cuando entró al comedor recibiendo una contestación similar de todos -¿Dónde ha ido Nabiki?- preguntó extrañado al no ver a su cuñada en la mesa  
  
-Tenía trabajo... se fue muy temprano...- contestó Kasumi sonriéndole  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo mientras buscaba la habitación notando también la ausencia de Akane -¿Y Akane?- preguntó a la mayor de los Tendo que al parecer era la única que le prestaba atención a diferencia de su padre, su tío político y el maestro de ambos, los cuales en este momento peleaban por alguna cosa encontrada en el diario matutino  
  
-Debe estar en su habitación, iré por ella...- dijo la sonriente  
  
-No es necesario... iré yo mismo...- le acertó él mientras se dirigía a las escaleras  
  
***  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Shampoo?- preguntó la anciana bisabuela de la muchacha de cabellos púrpuras sin recibir respuesta alguna más que lamentos y sollozos -¿Es Mousse?- preguntó haciendo que la chica se levantara abruptamente y le dirigiera una mirada llena de odio  
  
-¡¿Porqué habría de ser ese estúpido pato?!- preguntó enrabiada  
  
-No lo se...- dijo calmadamente la vieja mujer –Tú dímelo...- le exigió  
  
-Tonto Mut-suu no regresará nunca más, lo dijo ayer...- dijo ella mientras escondía su vista de la diminuta abuela  
  
-¿Es por eso que has estado llorando?- le preguntó acercándose  
  
-¡Las mujeres amazonas no lloramos por hombres!- le dijo mientras hacía retroceder a Cologne un poco -¡Mucho menos por hombres patéticos como él!- gritó recibiendo una sonora bofetada por parte de su antigua pariente  
  
-¡Y las mujeres de la tribu amazona no somos tan tontas como para no ver nuestros errores!- le dijo fuertemente mientras la chica de cabello morado le miraba sorprendida y llorosa, haciendo que la anciana mujer suavizará un poco su expresión –Perdiste Shampoo... perdiste al amor...- le dijo  
  
-¡Yo no amo a Mousse!- se tiró al suelo con impotencia llevándose las manos al rostro donde lloró y lloró, no queriendo aceptar sus sentimientos -¡Yo amo a Ranma!- se repetía a ella misma una y otra vez tratando de enmascarar a su corazón  
  
-Tu sabes que no es cierto... cuando veas la verdad... estaré abajo por si quieres hablar- le dijo la anciana mientras se retiraba saltando mientras colocada en el báculo  
  
-Yo no amo a Mousse...- susurró ella antes de llorar por enésima vez en la mañana  
  
***  
  
Dos toquidos se escucharon en la puerta –Akane... ¿Akane estás ahí?- preguntó Ranma afuera de su habitación  
  
"Voces... ¿de dónde vienen?" preguntó Akane en su pensamiento  
  
-Akane... ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó una vez más Ranma mientras se preocupaba por no recibir respuesta –Akane voy a entrar...-  
  
"No... Ranma... es peligroso..." pensó Akane aún sin saber si estaba despierta o dormida  
  
Ranma entró a la habitación, los ojos de ella brillaron con terror, la ventana estalló de repente por algún fuego verde... esquirlas volaron hacia todas partes a gran velocidad, Ranma cayó al suelo, inerte, sin vida, sus pupilas dilatadas y sin color, mientras un gran charco de sangre se formaba debajo de su cuerpo debido a tantas cortadas recibidas por él  
  
-¡Ranma!- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas  
  
***  
  
Ryouga sintió un frío que le recorría la espalda –Algo ha pasado... o va a pasar, algo muy grande... y malo...- se preocupó al pensamiento y a la carta recibida días antes  
  
***  
  
-¡Akane!- se acercó a ella Ranma inmediatamente después de escuchar el grito de aquella magnitud -¿Estas bien?- se colocó a su lado mientras la abrazaba –Akane... ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó al verla pálida y llorando mientras solo lo veía como en trance -¿qué pasa Akane?... me estas asustando...- le dijo él  
  
-Ranma...- susurró ella mientras se aferraba a su torso, llorando libremente en el hombro de él –Fue horrible, tu estabas... muerto... fue real... yo lo sé... fue real...- dijo ella apretándole más y más  
  
-Tranquila Akane... aquí estoy... contigo... estamos bien...- le aseguró  
  
-Si...- sonrió ella mientras se desvanecía en sus brazos -¿Akane?- se preocupó al verla desmayarse  
  
-Ranma... debemos hablar...- dijo el anciano maestro mientras retiraba su dedo índice de la nuca de la muchacha donde le había propinado un golpe para dejarla inconsciente  
  
-¿Qué pasa maestro?- le preguntó mientras el anciano le hacia una seña para que guardara silencio, de pronto todo se volvió negro volviéndose a iluminar con la misma rapidez con la que se oscureció apareciendo entonces una extraña lagartija en la mano del maestro  
  
-Es un comedor de sueños... al parecer ha vuelto...- dijo el pequeño anciano mientras un aura roja con negro se formo a su alrededor, extrañamente malévola –muere...- murmuró mientras apretaba sin misericordia al animal y este se hacia pedazos cruelmente, esparciendo sangre y pedazos de sangre por el suelo  
  
-Usted sabe algo, ¿no es así maestro?- le preguntó Ranma con un poco de temor al ver los ojos llorosos y sin vida del maestro  
  
-Ha llegado Ranma... iremos a entrenar... prepárate...- le dijo antes de salir disparado por la ventana con dirección desconocida para la mayoría de la población del planeta  
  
-Demonios... Akane...- dijo al verla con suma preocupación, después de un momento de digerir la información la levantó, la llevó a su cuarto y en su propio futon la arropó, de su mochila de viajes sacó un incienso y un pergamino, sabiendo que aquél extraño animal era un espíritu del mal, prendió el incienso y con el pergamino creo un sello mientras decía una pequeña oración –No dejaré que nada te pase- con esto dicho le besó los labios y cerró fuertemente la puerta de su habitación  
  
-Yo la cuidaré Ranma...- le dijo su padre cuando salió de la habitación  
  
-Bien... encuentra a Nabiki, ella y Kasumi están en peligro también...- le informó Ranma  
  
-Lo sabemos... Shoun ha ido por ella corriendo hace cinco minutos-  
  
-Avísale a Kuno por teléfono, que la escolte hasta aquí, será de gran ayuda...- ñe dijo él mientras se preparaba a salir por el ventanal del pasillo  
  
-Como quieras...- le respondió su padre  
  
***  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ryouga?- le preguntó extrañada Ukyou al ver que el chico cerdo la encerraba en la bodega junto con él –Todavía no he abierto el local, y ya van a empezar a llegar los clientes...- le reclamó ella pero al ver la mirada en su rostro las palabras se ahogaron  
  
Ryouga estaba como energúmeno, como si esperara que alguien viniera en busca de pelea, alguien fuerte y peligroso –Hoy no abrirás...- le informó sin siquiera pedirle permiso, ella solo asintió y puso sus sentidos alertas a cualquier cosa que pasara  
  
-Dime que pasa...- le exigió ella mientras lo veía concentrarse en una especie de escudo de aura roja muy parecida a la del rugido del león  
  
Ryouga pareció palidecer un momento, peleando consigo mismo para decidir si le decía a Ukyou la verdad –Es una extraña y larga historia... nos avisaron de Togenkyo...- dijo el chico cerdo mientras agudizaba sus sentidos lo más que podía  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó la chef  
  
-Todas las chicas que estuvieron en Togenkyo... corren peligro...- le informó haciéndole dilatar sus hermosas pupilas chocolates  
  
-Ryouga... tengo sueño...- le murmuró ella antes de desvanecerse su conciencia  
  
-¡Ukyou!- gritó Ryouga atrapándola antes de que tocara el suelo –por favor, dime que te pasa...- pareció llorar el joven viendo a su amor caer fulminada por causas desconocidas -¿qué pasa?- preguntó a nadie en especial antes de fijar su mirada en la puerta, de donde provenían ruidos extraños, dejando delicadamente a la chica recostada sobre una caja se preparó a combatir  
  
Un rugido de dolor se escuchó justamente en la puerta, un gritó que parecía solamente de una bestia, Ryouga sonrió, su escudo de energía cumplía su objetivo muy bien, para estos momento el enemigo tendría las manos quemadas y estaría frustrado por las punzadas ardientes en sus extremidades tocadas, de pronto la puerta del pequeño abastecimiento voló en pedazos y un ser entre sombras apareció, sus ojos brillando de un rojo puro –Muere...- murmuró secamente antes de lanzarse a embestir al muchacho de la pañoleta  
  
-¡Si alguien aquí va a morir serás tú!- gritó Ryouga contestando el primer golpe del adversario, fuera quien fuera este sujeto pagaría muy caro el haberse involucrado con la persona más importante para Hibiki Ryouga  
  
***  
  
-¡Nabiki!- zarandeaba Kuno a su empleada y amiga sin resultados, la había encontrado desmayada en el suelo de su oficina -¡Nabiki responde!- le decía –¡Sasuke!- gritó furiosamente esperando ver al pequeño ninja, lo que consiguió segundos después  
  
-¡Si amo!- llegó el hombrecito dispuesto a ayudar, quedando en shock al ver a la chica al parecer inconsciente -¿qué pasó?- preguntó  
  
-¡Llama al doctor Tofú!- le gritó  
  
-¡De inmediato señor!- dijo el ninja antes de desaparecer a altas velocidades en dirección del afamado doctor  
  
-Vamos Nabiki... resiste...-  
  
***  
  
-¡Señor Saotome!- gritó desde el piso inferior de la residencia Tendo, el dueño de esta -¡Señor Saotome!-  
  
-¡Ya voy Tendo!- gritó de vuelta Genma mientras frustrado por no poder comunicarse con la mansión Kuno -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó  
  
-¡Es Kasumi!- gritó desesperado el padre de las Tendo  
  
-¡Demonios!- murmuró Saotome -¡tráela aquí enseguida!- le dijo preocupado  
  
-Enseguida- gritó Shoun  
  
***  
  
-¡¿Cómo que el doctor no se encuentra?!- preguntó Sasuke furioso al nuevo encargado -¡¿Dónde ha ido?!- le zarandeó  
  
-Dijo algo sobre una chica e nombre Kasumi...- contestó el recepcionista observando como el diminuto ninja salía disparado hacia fuera del consultorio -¡Esta ciudad es de locos!- gritó el joven empleado mientras hacia una ademán al aire  
  
***  
  
El doctor Tofú había entrado en estos momentos a la casa de su amada chica de la eterna sonrisa-¡Doctor!- lo llamó con alegría el señor Tendo haciéndole sonreír, pero antes de poder saludar Shoun le llamó -¡Kasumi se desmayó!- le dijo rápidamente haciéndole casi darle un infarto -¡Akane también!- le dijo  
  
-¿Dónde están?- gritó el doctor mientras corrías arremangándose las mangas dispuesto a trabajar  
  
-En la habitación de Akane- dijo el señor Tendo haciéndose a un lado mientras lo veía correr preocupado  
  
***  
  
Sasuke llegó a la residencia Tendo poco después -¡Doctor!- gritó con todo el aire que le quedaba en sus cansados pulmones -¡Doctor Tofú!- gritó -¡¿Está aquí?!- gritó de nuevo desesperado  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shoun desde una ventana en el segundo piso  
  
-¡Señor!- dijo Sasuke -¡Nabiki-san!- gritó haciendo palidecer a Shoun -¡Está enferma en la mansión!- gritó una vez más -Está desmaya... ¡Argh!- soltó un grito de dolor al encontrarse en el camino de una explosión causada por un extraño hombre de ropas oscuras  
  
-He venido por las amas de los guerreros del fuego...- informó el atacante -¡Denme a las amas!- exigió mientras Genma y Shoun salían a combatir  
  
-¡No te doy nada!- gritó Genma embistiendo  
  
-¡Aléjate de mis hijas!- gritó Tendo por su parte comenzando así una batalla  
  
***  
  
-Demonios, ¿qué pasa aquí?- murmuró el doctor al no encontrar motivo alguno para la enfermedad de las hermanas –pareciera que están drogadas... ¿pero cómo?- encontró en el cuello de Kasumi una tira roja, semejante a un dibujo chino antiguo –¿qué es esto?- dijo tratando de ver dándose cuenta que solo era una parte de un gran dibujo, desvistiendo a Kasumi con rapidez pero siempre siendo un caballero encontró en la espalda de ésta un hermoso Dragón rojo, que se tornaba lentamente en uno negro –No...- murmuró  
  
Se dirigió rápidamente hasta Akane y le descubrió la espalda igualmente "No puede ser... Effreos..."  
  
***  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Ranma a su agresor desde el suelo  
  
-Eres un guerrero del fuego, yo Satsuki Iriashai del clan del trueno te he de matar...- sonrió arrogantemente al ver al joven de la trenza yaciendo en el suelo  
  
-Tu, ¿tienes algo que ver con el malestar de Akane?- le preguntó furioso mientras se erguía  
  
-¿Tu mujer?- sonrió el tipo también vestido en ropas oscuras –no te preocupes... pronto dejará de existir  
  
-Pero tu dejarás de existir primero...- dijo Ranma mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia él con deseos y el firme propósito de destajarlo en pedazos  
  
-Eso lo veremos effreo inútil- dijo el hombre esperando al enemigo  
  
***  
  
-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Ryouga al tipo, ambos seriamente lastimados  
  
-Mi nombre no te interesa, pronto te mataré...- le dijo el enemigo embistiendo de nuevo, más sin embargo una patada de Ryouga le hizo caer de bruces sobre la duela  
  
Hibiki lo levantó del cuello cruelmente, sus ojos destellando en rojo –Antes de que te mate, dime que es lo que quieres con Ukyou...- le ordenó  
  
-Estúpido effreo... esa mujer es tu debilidad, pronto vendrán más y se la llevarán, entonces ambos morirán...- sonrió el hombre antes de que su cara se convirtiera en una del más puro dolor debido al brazo de Ryouga casi atravesando su torso  
  
-Entonces acabaré contigo para que sean uno menos- bramó Ryouga lanzándolo al aire donde lo despedazó totalmente -¡Rugido de león!- gritó mientras cada pedazo de su enemigo se consumía en cenizas  
  
***  
  
-¡Shampoo!- gritó la abuela al ver que su bisnieta era llevada por un hombre, al que arremetió con su báculo -¿Quién eres?- le preguntó, sus ojos engrandeciéndose al ver la cara del hombre –¿In Xiense?- le preguntó  
  
-¿Cómo has estado vieja?- le preguntó arrogantemente -¡Hemos vuelto!- gritó antes de irse, al parecer sabía que sus poderes no serían suficientes para derrotarla  
  
-¡Si vuelves te mataré!- gritó la abuela mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos -¡Te mataré realmente!- le dijo -¡no importa si eres mi nieto!- con esto se llevó a la dormida Shampoo al restaurant, no sin antes notar el dragón que se formaba en su espalda  
  
***  
  
Kuno había terminado su batalla, en el patio de su jardín había aparecido un hombre que pretendía llevarse a Nabiki, la batalla comenzó, y después de diez minutos Kuno había terminado con su pierna derecha rota y su muñeca izquierda dislocada  
  
-Pronto morirás...- le dijo su rival desde el suelo  
  
-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Kuno por un momento asustado  
  
-Te he golpeado demasiado, tu cuerpo debe estar a punto de colapsar...- le dijo el hombre agonizando  
  
Kuno rió y rió, se carcajeó con la estupidez o ignorancia talvez del tipo –No me has hecho mucho daño... Ranma me ha dejado cien veces peor que tú, descansa en paz...- le dijo antes de ver como el hombre fallecía después de la pelea  
  
Se giró para llegar hasta Nabiki, se movió lentamente y se dejo caer secamente al lado de la chica –No dejaré que te pase nada...- le dijo antes de rodearla con un brazo y dormir sin haberlo deseado, su cuerpo estaba pesado  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Lamento el retraso en la actualización, trataré de escribir pronto 


	5. Confianza

Los guardianes de Togenkyo  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Ranma Nibun no Ichi  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
Quinta parte - Confianza  
  
***  
  
Trust; the fifth myth of reality, every truth hold the seed of betrayal  
  
Confianza; quinto mito de la realidad, Cada verdad lleva consigo la semilla  
de la traición consigo  
  
Mistform Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Onslaught edition  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Escarlata, ese era el color del cielo... el anciano perseguido del pueblo se encontraba en la azotea del restaurant del gato, esperando encontrarse pronto a la anciana de sus amores pasados, con la que una vez antes de que el mundo tuviera tecnologías y demás había enfrentado al sumo Hillya en un intento a escapar de su prisión  
  
-Happy...- se oyó decir a sus espaldas, el viejo hombre ni siquiera se preocupó en voltear  
  
-Me supongo que ya te has dado cuenta del embrollo en que nos volvemos a introducir...- empezó el ancianito dándose el tiempo de succionar su pipa  
  
-No es que no...- decía Cologne antes de ser interrumpida  
  
-Iré al grano, nos queda poco tiempo de vida aún más poco para preparar a los guerreros...- dijo el pequeño maestro –Ya han realizado los ataques, sabemos quienes son, más sin embargo no he detectado aún la presencia del chico pato... es como si se hubiera desvanecido-  
  
-Se ha ido...- dijo la vieja mujer  
  
-¡¿Cómo que se ha ido?!- reprendió el pequeño a la mujer -¡No podemos entrenar a cuatro y dejar a uno relegado!- le gritó  
  
-Él se marcho Happy, no tengo el derecho de hacerlo volver, perdió las ganas de combatir por una causa inútil... se cansó...- le dijo la mujer  
  
-Ya veo... entonces tu no podías hacer nada... pero de todas maneras tenemos que encontrarlo-  
  
-Lo sé-  
  
***  
  
-¡Ranma!- gritaba Ryouga saltando de tejado en tejado, a lo que él creía era la dirección de la residencia Tendo, llevando a Ukyou en sus brazos durante todo el camino, para desfortuna suya iba exactamente en dirección contraria al destino que deseaba –Maldita sea, no recuerdo estas partes de la ciudad...- murmuraba Ryouga empezando a desesperarse –Un momento...- se dijo a sí mismo bajando al nivel del suelo mientras miraba la mansión Kuno  
  
-¡Ryouga!- le gritaron inmediatamente cuando bajó  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado Kodachi?- le preguntó Ryouga al ver paredes rotas y marcas de explosiones  
  
-No lo sé, llegué a casa y Tachi estaba con Nabiki en el pasillo, ambos inconscientes, las líneas de teléfono no funcionan, Sasuke desapareció... En estos momentos me dirigía a casa de Ranma- le dijo ella  
  
-Llévame a donde están ellos, Ukyou está mal... si algo pasa trataré de protegerlos...-  
  
-Sígueme, los llevé a la habitación de mi hermano- dijo ella  
  
-Bien...-  
  
***  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado Kuno?- preguntó Ryouga apenas entró a la habitación de Tatewaki confundiendo a su hermana  
  
-¿Te mencioné que estaban inconscientes?- le dijo ella tratándole como estúpido  
  
-Tu misma lo dijiste... estaban...- le contestó Ryouga antes de que el hermano mayor hablara  
  
-Un tipo... de negro... de un clan del trueno... tuvimos una pelea... quería llevarse a Nabiki...- dijo él cansado Tatewaki mientras abría lentamente los ojos –me duelen los ojos...- dijo Kuno mientras trataba de levantarse en vano –Ese tipo me dejó muy mal...-  
  
-¿Te dijo algo antes que se fuera?- le preguntó Ryouga  
  
-¿Irse?- rió Kuno antes de que su propia sangre le estorbara a su garganta para seguir hablando, al escupir un poco de saliva pudo continuar –Está muerto en el patio... ¿ha regresado Sasuke?- le preguntó a Ryouga mientras su hermana se asustaba al oír de un cadáver en su patio, mas aún un cuerpo asesinado por su hermano  
  
-¿A dónde... fue Sasuke?, Tachi- le preguntó Kodachi a su hermano un poco temerosa  
  
-Fue a buscar al doctor Tofú...- dijo Kuno por fin logrando sentarse –Diablos... la herida de mi espalda me va a dejar una cicatriz...- se quejó, se sorprendió al ver a una chica al lado de la desfallecida Nabiki -¿quién está con Nabiki?- preguntó  
  
-Ukyou, nos pasó algo parecido... pero creo que mi contrincante fue más débil que el tuyo...- dijo Ryouga  
  
-Es extraño que nos haya pasado esto a nosotros...- reflexionó Kuno -¿sabes algo de esto?-  
  
-Recibí una carta hace meses, diciéndome que las chicas que habían ido a Togenkyo con nosotros estaban en peligro- le informó Ryouga  
  
-Entonces quizá le haya pasado a Shampoo...- dijo Kuno  
  
-Y también a Akane y Kasumi-san-  
  
-Tenemos que averiguarlo...- dijo Kuno tratando de ponerse de pié sin conseguirlo nuevamente  
  
-Kodachi puede ir...- dijo Ryouga viendo a la chica pelinegra –no corre peligro, puesto que no nos acompaño esa vez...-  
  
-Iré de inmediato...- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta principal y saltando sobre los tejados inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el dojo  
  
***  
  
-¡Akane!- gritó Ranma apenas entró a la casa topándose con su padre en las escaleras -¡papá!- se preocupó al verlo lastimado -¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó con miedo  
  
-Un sujeto se apareció... quería llevarse a Kasumi, también a Akane...- le dijo Genma  
  
-¿Dijo algo acerca de los guerreros del fuego o del clan del fuego?- le preguntó Ranma  
  
-Nos llamó Effroístas... y mencionó algo del fuego... se vestía con negro- le dijo Genma –Nos dio una paliza...- dijo Genma sobándose el hombro derecho  
  
-No me digas que se las llevó...-  
  
-No... logramos derrumbarlo con el Sao-ten-ken... las chicas están arriba con el doctor Tofú...- le dijo Genma haciéndolo respirar un poco y relajarse  
  
-Menos mal...- se tiró Ranma al suelo quitándose las zapatillas  
  
-¿Cómo estás Ranma?- le saludó el doctor que bajaba las escaleras  
  
-Bien... ¿cómo está, Akane y Kasumi?- preguntó con ansias el chico de la trenza  
  
-Están dormidas... Ranma, quisiera hablar contigo de lo sucedido... a solas...- dijo Tofú  
  
-Entiendo...- dijo Genma retirándose –Iré a ver a Tendo al dojo, debe estar bastante mejor que cuando terminamos la pelea  
  
-¿Qué pasa doctor?- le preguntó Ranma  
  
-Las chicas tienen un dibujo de un dragón en la espalda...- le informó el médico –es de la mitología China... se llama Effreos, es el dragón del fuego...- le dijo el doctor  
  
-Effreo... el padre de Karheto...- murmuró Ranma sorprendiendo al doctor  
  
-¿Conoces la historia?- le preguntó  
  
-No completamente, el maestro me contó un poco... pensé que solo era un cuento suyo...- le dijo Ranma  
  
-Ya veo... según la leyenda- empezó el médico – Hillya fue apresado por Effreos antes de que éste pudiera hacerle daño a Karheto nuevamente, más hace 3800 años el dragón del trueno estuvo a punto de liberarse para cumplir su venganza en contra de la humanidad que llevara la sangre de Effreos... cinco guerreros orientales pelearon contra el clan del trueno y lograron encerrar a Hillya nuevamente, cinco guerreros del fuego...- dijo Tofú  
  
-No me va a decir que creen que son las chicas...- le dijo Ranma  
  
-No... los cinco viejos guerreros tenían una fortaleza única... se la otorgaban cinco mujeres, las mujeres que ellos amaban... pero esas mujeres también eran su más grande debilidad... es por eso... que quieren deshacerse de ellas...- dijo Tofú mientras se pasaba de un lado a otro -es difícil de creer lo sé... nunca he sido un guerrero Ranma... ¿porqué me tocó a mí ser uno?- le preguntó el doctor Tofú –solo soy un médico... ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?- le preguntó  
  
-¿Cómo sabe que usted es uno de ellos?- le preguntó  
  
-Yo amo a Kasumi con toda mi alma... tu lo sabes... pero si quieres una muestra... ¡mira esto!- le dijo rompiendo la manga izquierda de su Gi marrón mostrando unas alas rojas que se mostraban negras en las orillas  
  
-¿Porqué se están volviendo negras?...- preguntó Ranma mientras empezaba a quitarse la playera y encontrando la misma marca en su brazo  
  
-Porque ellas están infectadas con Tellos, es una especie de droga... lo malo es... que también es mágica... influye directamente en el alma de las personas haciéndolas dormir... ella tienen una sobredosis, Tellos es muy placentero en pequeñas proporciones... pero ellas van a morir si no encontramos la manera de sacarlas de ese trance, de otra manera dormirán hasta morir-  
  
-¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?- preguntó Ranma preocupado  
  
-Por ahora solo tengo esta información, consultaré los libros que tengo en casa... trata de descansar un poco en lo que regreso, necesito que ellas dos estén juntas, no las separen, si se mantienen unidas sus almas resistirán un poco más...- fue lo último que le dijo el doctor antes de salir disparado por la puerta principal de la residencia-dojo Tendo  
  
-Bien...- murmuró Ranma dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso  
  
***  
  
-¡Ranma!- le gritó Kodachi a su antiguo prometido desde el primer momento que entró a la casa -¡Ranma!- gritó de nuevo la chica mientras entraba a la casa rápidamente -¡¿Hay alguien en casa?!- preguntó ansiosa soltando un suspiro al ver al padre de las Tendo  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tendo un tanto molesto -¿Porqué el alboroto?- preguntó nuevamente  
  
-¡Señor!- se apresuró rápidamente hacia el hombre del bigote –Nabiki cayó enferma o algo en mi casa, un tipo trató de llevársela, mi hermano peleó con él, Ryouga también peleó con un hombre que se quería llevar a Ukyou, todos están en casa, pensé que Sasuke ya les habría dicho algo...- dijo la chica mientras Ranma bajaba las escaleras  
  
-Sasuke está en la habitación del maestro, resultó herido en una explosión de la pelea con un hombre que quiso llevarse a Kasumi y Akane...- le informó Shoun  
  
-¿Está bien?- preguntó la chica  
  
-Si, todos estamos bien, solo un poco adoloridos...- dijo Ranma antes de recordar inmediatamente lo que el doctor Tofú le había dicho –Kodachi, necesitamos que todas las chicas estén juntas...- le dijo a Kodachi  
  
-Iré por ellas- contestó ella preparándose para saltar  
  
-Iré contigo...- dijo Shoun preocupándose por su hija  
  
-Bien... por cierto, Ranma, Shampoo también corre peligro según me dijo Ryouga- dijo la chica pelinegra antes de salir disparada por la ventana seguida por el señor Tendo  
  
-¡Papá!- llamó Ranma a su padre para pedirle que fuera por Shampoo sin percatarse de la sombra que salía de debajo de las tinieblas de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el Neko-Hanten  
  
***  
  
-Listo- dijo Ryouga terminando de entablillar a Kuno  
  
-Te lo agradezco, recibirás tus debidos honorarios por la atención...- dijo Tatewaki  
  
-¿Por poner palos alrededor de tu rodillas?- preguntó Ryouga con sarcasmo –mejor déjalo así-  
  
-¡Kuno Tatewaki nunca deja una deuda sin pagar!- le dijo seria y arrogantemente  
  
-Entonces me pagarás después con acciones- le dijo Ryouga moviéndose hacia la joven y dormida chef  
  
-Me parece justo...- contestó el rico muchacho mientras se recostaba en la pared  
  
-Me preocupan esos tipos...- dijo Ryouga al acariciar la cara de la chica  
  
-Si... no debí haberme confiado...- dijo Kuno al levantarse usando su espada de madera como bastón –ese tipo si que sabía dar golpes, por cada diez yo le daba uno...-  
  
-Golpes rápidos son menos fuertes...- dijo Ryouga sin voltear a verlo  
  
-Y diez no son nada contra el truco de las castañas...- rió Kuno  
  
-En eso tienes toda la razón...- sonrió Ryouga al recordar la primera vez que habían usado el ama-guri-ken sobre él  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?- preguntó el chico más alto  
  
-Un problema con el rugido de león... cuando me enojo demasiado provoco demasiado calor, me quema hasta la piel...- le respondió el otro  
  
-Esa técnica es buena, ¿crees que yo la pueda utilizar?- le preguntó Kuno  
  
-No... te sería más fácil aprender el huracán del tigre de Ranma...-  
  
-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que soy tan tonto para aprender esa técnica que solo tu usas?- se le oyó a Kuno con tono de arrogancia  
  
-Tu aura no es parecida a la mía, por eso digo que te sería más fácil usar el huracán del tigre...- le dijo Ryouga un tanto molesto ante la trivialidad del asunto cuando tenían a las chicas desmayadas por quién sabe qué cosa  
  
-Bien...- dijo Kuno al ver la mirada de Ryouga comprendiendo que esta no era la hora para estupideces  
  
***  
  
-¡He vuelto!- gritó Kodachi  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado hermana?- preguntó Kuno siendo interrumpido por su hermana  
  
-¡No hay tiempo!- gritó Kodachi -¡Hay que llevas a Nabiki y Ukyou a casa de Akane!- dijo mientras Shoun Tendo se aparecía inmediatamente y sostenía a su hija en brazos regresando sin siquiera preocuparse por saludar  
  
Ryouga siguió después cargando a la chef en sus brazos siguiendo de cerca al señor Tendo para no perderse  
  
-Ven hermano...- dijo Kodachi ayudando a Tatewaki a caminar  
  
-Dejemos un mensaje a Sasuke- dijo Kuno  
  
-Él está en casa de Ranma- le dijo ella antes de emprender la marcha hacia el dojo  
  
***  
  
-Maldita sea... pensé que los problemas se habían solucionado aquella vez...- dijo la anciana nunca retirando los ojos de su bisnieta  
  
-Deberías cambiar tu actitud anciana...- dijo una voz entre las sombras  
  
-¡¿Quién es?!- preguntó la mujer levantándose rápidamente y colocándose en posición de pelea  
  
-Tranquilízate abuela...- dijo el hombre saliendo de la oscuridad encontrándose enfrente de la vieja  
  
-Vaya...- dijo la anciana alegrándose de ver al hombre desconocido –es una alegría volver a verte..- rió la pequeña anciana  
  
-Hay que llevas a su nieta a casa de los Tendo... ahí se están reuniendo todos...- dijo el hombre  
  
-Démonos prisa entonces...- dijo la mujer al ver al hombre levantar a la chica como todo un caballero  
  
-Vámonos- ordeno él mientras la anciana lo seguía  
  
***  
  
Debajo de un puente cuatro hombres se habían reunido, discutían acerca de sus enemigos, sabiendo que habían subestimado a los guerreros del fuego, resultándoles en la muerte de tres de sus compañeros  
  
-Al parecer fue una estupidez haber venido en contra de los deseos de Agrina... creo que debemos reconsiderar el volver a la caverna...-  
  
-¡¿Volver para que nos asesinen por desobedientes?!- gritó uno  
  
-Tiene razón, ahora solo nos queda pelear y acabar con esas mujeres, o morir en el intento- dijo uno al que todos accedieron a sus palabras  
  
-Entonces larguémonos de aquí- dijo el primero que hablo, mientras los otros cuatro le seguían...-  
  
***  
  
-Aquí esta... ¡por fin!- gritó con júbilo el doctor Tofú, tomando los apuntes encontrados y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa de su amada "solo espera Kasumi... no dejaré que nada te pase"  
  
***  
  
-Shampoo...- dijo Ranma al ver que un hombre aterrizaba en el patio de la casa con la chica en brazos -¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó el chico de trenza esperando a pelear  
  
El otro hombre ni siquiera habló, solo caminaba hacia él, una túnica blanca cubría su cuerpo, una túnica con capucha que cubría su cabeza  
  
-¡Contesta!- gritó Ranma exigiéndo una respuesta que al no obtener le provocó pelear a su instinto –entonces... ¡pelea!- gritó abalanzándose hacia el hombre que ahora se había detenido  
  
-¡No lo ataques Ranma!- gritó la anciana entrando al patio igualmente que el hombre anteriormente –es de los nuestros...- dijo la mujer antes de entrar a la casa  
  
-Lo... siento...- dijo Ranma quitándose de su camino –por favor... pasa...- le dijo mientras esperaba que el hombre volviera a caminar, lo que observó en pocos segundos después  
  
-Gracias...- dijo el hombre antes de entrar sorprendiendo al hombre, quien antes de avanzar fue sorprendido por Ranma que le quitó la capucha descubriéndole el rostro quién sin inmutarse solo habló quedamente –mantenlo en secreto...- le dijo él antes de colocarse nuevamente su máscara  
  
-Seguro...- rió Ranma antes de seguirlo dentro  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Uno más, espero les haya gustado 


	6. Ilusión

Los guardianes de Togenkyo  
  
Ranma Nibun no Ichi  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
Sexta parte - Ilusión  
  
"I may wear your face, but it minds its own"  
  
"Podré vestir tu rostro, pero refleja su propia cara"  
  
Mistform Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Onslaught edition  
  
-He llegado...- dijo el conocido doctor desde la puerta, al parecer sin aire, después de un momento de recuperarse un poco del cansancio habló –Ranma, necesito que pongas a hervir agua, mucho agua... la bañera, necesito agua hirviendo...- le ordenó  
  
-Voy por unos barriles...- dijo Ranma pensando en calentarla ahí y después echarla a la tina de baño  
  
-No es necesario...- dijo el recién llegado Ryouga trayendo a Ukyou en sus brazos viendo como Ranma lo veía cuestionando los hechos –luego platicamos, yo puedo hervir el agua en la tina usando mi rugido de león...- dijo él ahora mirando al doctor -¿dónde dejo a Ukyou?- preguntó  
  
-Yo la llevó, tu encárgate del agua, cuando esté totalmente hirviendo echa este polvo en ella y me avisas- dijo Tofú tomando en sus brazos a la chica no sin antes haber entregado un pequeño paquete de papel en forma de sobre  
  
-Bien... Ranma, llévame al baño- dijo él  
  
-Sígueme- dijo Ranma dirigiéndose al lugar de destino con un Ryouga un paso detrás de él  
  
Todos habían llegado, en el patio de la residencia se encontraban Ryouga y el sujeto misterioso que había llegado con la abuela  
  
-¿Puedo preguntar quien eres?- preguntó Ryouga tratando de conversar y olvidar un poco lo sucedido  
  
El sujeto solo movió la cabeza negativamente y se dispuso a entrar en la casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina, topándose con Ranma en el pasillo  
  
-¿Conoces a ese sujeto extraño?- preguntó Ryouga un tanto desconcertado  
  
-No...- mintió Ranma –Vino con la abuela- informó  
  
-Por lo menos no me tengo que preocupar por él, ¿cómo están las chicas?- preguntó el chico de la bandana  
  
-El doctor dice que ha detenido la enfermedad lo suficiente como para hacer el antídoto necesario- le contestó Ranma –estarán bien...- le dijo el de la trenza  
  
-Eso no me preocupa, sino las presencias que están fuera de la casa...- dijo Ryouga mirando hacia el lado oeste de la residencia  
  
-Lo sé, ahora solo quedamos tu, yo y ese tipo... papá y el tío están lastimados y Kuno apenas puede moverse, el maestro ha desaparecido...- dijo Ranma esperando a que los sujetos que estuviesen afuera, fueran los que fuesen, atacaran en cualquier momento  
  
-El doctor no dejará que las chicas corran peligro, recuerda que el también es fuerte...-  
  
-Ryouga, sabes exactamente lo que está pasando aquí?- le preguntó al chico quién solo negó con la cabeza –Descúbrete el brazo...- le dijo a lo que el chico de la pañoleta accedió de inmediato –el otro brazo idiota...- dijo Ranma cansado  
  
-Me hubieras dicho desde un principio...- se enfadó Hibiki -¿qué es esto?- preguntó con asombro al ver el par de alas en su extremidad superior  
  
-Eso es como el reloj de nuestra vida- dijo mientras se descubría el mismo su brazo –las chicas tienen un dragón rojo en la espalda, se vuelve negro con el tiempo, si llega a ser totalmente oscuro nosotros moriremos...- le explicó Saotome  
  
-No me importaría dar mi vida por la de ella...- dijo Ryouga convencido totalmente  
  
-Pienso lo mismo... pero ellas también morirían... el doctor está trabajando en la fórmula que las salvará...-  
  
-Ya veo... Ranma...- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos –acabemos con esos infelices antes de que las cosas se pongan malas...- le dijo  
  
-Es exactamente lo que te iba a proponer- le dijo el de la trenza, una vez acordado, ambos asintieron y saltaron hacia el lado este de la casa, rodeando y encontrando a los enemigos en medio de los dos  
  
-¡Rugido de león!- exclamó Ryouga desconcertando a los hombres que al verse presa de una emboscada trataron de huir hacia el otro lado donde se encontraron con su trágico fin  
  
Ranma había preparado al igual que Ryouga un rugido de león, su mente estaba demasiado preocupada como para invocar al huracán del tigre, así que los hombres que tiempo atrás habían tratado de asesinar a las chicas se vieron perdidos entre las descargas de dos magnitudes igualmente amenazantes, una por cada lado, sin posibilidad de escapatoria  
  
Un violento sonido fue despedido de una gran explosión de color rojo brillante, que después de haber llegado a su tamaño más grande pareció desvanecerse como rayo hacia el cielo, dejando a dos hombres con ropajes hechos jirones que se sonreían el uno al otro  
  
-La próxima vez trataré de recordar que hacer esto duele mucho...- dijo Ryouga que sin mas energía cayó al suelo exhausto con una gran sonrisa en su boca  
  
-Tienes razón...- afirmo Ranma antes de caer igualmente mientras llegaba la gente a ver que había pasado, entre ellos el mayor de los Saotome  
  
-Estos chicos, a quién se le ocurre practicar en estos aprietos...- dijo sacando conclusiones rápidas –espero que los enemigos no ataquen o estaremos en problemas...- murmuró, ignorando la muerte de los sujetos y recogiendo a los chicos uno en cada brazo llevándolos en asas hasta el interior de la casa donde los dejo caer súbitamente en la habitación que su hijo y él mismo compartían –muchachos estúpidos...- murmuró cansado pensando en la idiotez que creía habían cometido dejándoles vulnerables a un ataque –aún les falta madurar...- se dijo a si mismo volviendo a hacer guardia fuera de la habitación de Akane  
  
El sujeto que había llegado con la abuela se encontraba en el techo de la casa, suspirando al recuerdo de lo antes ocurrido, justamente cuando había llegado a un árbol de donde tenía una excelente posición para emboscar a los malvados hombres, estaba a punto de saltar cuando una tremenda explosión de energía había acabado con sus enemigos; de no ser por una pequeña rama que le permitió sujetarse, habría terminado lejos del lugar –Diablos... son un par de tontos...- dijo molesto pues habían acabado con su presa  
  
-¿Estás mejor hermano?- preguntó Kodachi en la sala  
  
-Si... solo un poco maltratado ya no me duele la muñeca, solo tengo esta dificultad cuando muevo la pierna...- dijo al ver su lastimada y entablillada rodilla  
  
-Debes estar mejor, ya empezaste a hablar como niño rico otra vez...- suspiró la menor de los Kuno  
  
-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!- preguntó el hermano indignado  
  
-A nada...- dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-¡Dime!- exigió el chico antes de caer dormido víctima de uno de los tantos y tantos somníferos que su querida hermana sabía fabricar  
  
-Será mejor que duermas...- dijo ella antes de salir y tratar de conseguir noticias acerca de las chicas  
  
-Oiga abuela, ¿quién es el tipo que llegó con usted?, es bastante extraño...- dijo Genma  
  
-Un antiguo amigo... lo sabrás a su tiempo...- dijo la abuela mientras tomaba de su té  
  
-¿No me lo puede decir ahora?- pregunto Genma siendo curioso, siendo respondido por un bastonazo en su calva cabeza, golpe bien merecido...  
  
-He dicho que no...- dijo la abuela  
  
-Podría haber dicho no nuevamente...- se quejó Saotome recibiendo un nuevo golpe  
  
-Eso no sería divertido...- sonrió la abuela divertidamente  
  
Ryouga apenas abrió los ojos y se encontró en el dojo de la residencia Tendo, a su lado, un andrajoso, al igual que él, Ranma estaba dormido, un gran chorro de saliva se desprendía de su boca por la esquina derecha –Ranma...- llamó Hibiki moviendo al muchacho con la intención de despertarlo –Ranma...- llamó por segunda vez  
  
-No papá, esa es mi comida...- balbuceó Ranma aún durmiendo  
  
-¡Demonios!- bramó Ryouga haciendo despertar al chico abruptamente  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿qué?, ¡¿qué pasa Ryouga?!- preguntó con una cara de preocupación  
  
-Acabo de despertar, y no puedo salir sin tu ayuda, así que llévame a la habitación donde están las chicas...- dijo el chico de la pañoleta poniéndose de pie, seguido por el joven de la trenza  
  
-Hay que hacer algo con ese sentido de la orientación tuyo...- se quejó Ranma al ser levantado por una estupidez en su opinión  
  
-Como sea, sácame de aquí...- le ordenó, consiguiendo su objetivo momentos después  
  
-Ya casi... ya casi...- decía una y otra vez Tofú al ver sus tubos de ensayo sobre el escritorio de Akane  
  
-¿Necesita algo más doctor?- preguntó Kodachi  
  
-¿Podrías llamar a los demás?, ya casi termino...- le pidió el hombre  
  
-Como usted diga...- dijo ella  
  
-Por fin... ya está...- suspiró el médico al ver que la sustancia en una de las matraces se tornaba en un color escarlata brillante, con cuidado vació el líquido en un recipiente, y con una aspiradora médica formo un vació en el frasco y lo selló con una tapadera de goma –lo dejaré reposar un poco, entonces lo inyectaré en las chicas...- se dijo a sí mismo el doctor  
  
En algún lugar de la casa Tendo, un ser se encontraba, oculto de todos los demás, su presencia reducida a cero, a excepción del hombre que había llegado con la anciana hacía unos momentos atrás, el cual después de saludarle fue a hablar con él  
  
-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el hombre a las sombras  
  
Aunque rehusante, el ser que estaba bajo la protección de las tinieblas habló –Asi parece...- dijo levemente no queriendo llamar la atención  
  
-¿Has venido a algo en especial?- preguntó el hombre de la mascara sonriendo para sí mismo  
  
-Quiero saber... como están ellas...- susurró  
  
-Ya veo... ellas estarán bien... si logramos completar al equipo...- le informó tratando de animarlo  
  
-Lo... pensaré...- dijo el ser quién momentos después se retiró  
  
-Ese chico es un problema...- murmuró el hombre al observar la silueta de un ave blanca que se dirigía hacia el norte  
  
-Papá... quieren que todos estemos cuando las chicas despierten...- dijo Ranma con Ryouga detrás, esperando que le mostrarán el camino a la habitación de Akane  
  
-Ya veo, déjame voy por Tendo, los alcanzamos en un momento...- dijo el calvo hombre de la pañoleta mientras se dirigía al jardín donde estaba su amigo  
  
-Vamos Ryouga...- dijo Saotome subiendo las escaleras, con Hibiki pisándole los talones  
  
Una vez todos juntos en la habitación de la prometida de Saotome, todos esperaron después de que la inyección fuese introducida dentro de las chicas vía intravenosa  
  
-¿Y ahora?- preguntó el joven de trenza  
  
-Ahora los guardianes deben dar parte de su fuerza vital- respondió el médico  
  
-¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó Ryouga confundido  
  
-Esto puede ser difícil... ellas necesitan fuerza para despertar... la única forma de entregarles energía vital es...- se detuvo Tofú  
  
-Dígalo de una vez...- dijo Shoun esperando la mala noticia  
  
-Sangre... necesitan que los guardianes cubran sus muñecas y pecho con sangre...- dijo el hombre viendo que los chicos que se conocían como los guardianes se miraban entre ellos  
  
-Solo somos dos... tenemos que encontrar a los otros...- informó el doctor  
  
-Tres... somos tres...- dijo Ryouga mostrando su brazo y la marca distintiva  
  
-Ya veo...- se sorprendió el doctor  
  
-Yo tengo un tatuaje de esos... creo que me lo hice una vez que estaba ebrio...- dijo Kuno recordando cierta noche que despertó con resaca en el patio de su casa, sin camisa y con el tatuaje de unas alas rojas en su brazo  
  
-No puede ser...- dijo Ranma  
  
-Si no me crees míralo tú mismo...- le contestó molesto Tatewaki quién rompió la manga de la parte superior de su kendo-gi  
  
Sonriendo al descubrimiento solo quedaba una persona por encontrar –Eso solo nos deja una persona por encontrar...- dijo el doctor su sonrisa siendo borrada por una expresión seria –pero necesitamos ser rápidos, no sé cuan peligroso sea esto... pero debemos empezar cuanto antes, inyectaré a Shampoo un poco más después...- dijo Tofú viendo a la chica de cabellos púrpuras mientras todos la veían con lástima  
  
-Las mujeres chinas no somos objeto de lástima, recibimos lo que merecemos...- dijo Cologne haciendo que todos retiraran su vista de la chica –y si no despierta lo admitiremos...- dijo ella al ver sin expresión alguna a su bisnieta  
  
-Pero abuela...- trató de decir algo Ranma  
  
-Bien, esto será muy importante y podemos morir... asi que si tienen dudas, será mejor que no lo hagan...- les dijo a los tres chicos que se encontraban al lado de su respectivas "amas" , al ver la determinación en la cara de los chicos, incluso en Kuno se sonrió a sí mismo-empecemos entonces...- dijo él para después con un rápido movimiento con ambas manos se cortaba las muñecas... –muñecas y pecho señores...- les dijo el hombre tratándoles como adultos por la decisión tomada  
  
En un momento los tres chicos hicieron lo mismo, empapando a las chicas en las muñecas y pecho con su propia sangre  
  
-¿Porqué en las muñecas y el pecho?- preguntó Kodachi un poco asustada al ver que los chicos habían derramado gran parte de su fluido vital sobre las chicas  
  
-Por las muñecas es por donde el ser humano recibe toda su energía universal... y en el pecho se transforma en vida misma a través del corazón...- explico la anciana sin quitar las manos de su nieta  
  
-Ya veo, pero por... – dijo Kodachi al ver a un chico al lado de Shampoo  
  
-¿Qué pasa?...- se interrumpió la vieja mujer al sentir su mano siendo mojada por algo volteando inmediatamente –No...- dijo la mujer ensanchando sus ojos al ver al hombre enfrente  
  
-Mousse...- dijo Ranma al ver al chico sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al ver al joven chino derramar su sangre sin ningún arrepentimiento como los demás  
  
-Mi deber...- dijo el mientras sus ropajes orientales caían y se postraba la marca alada en su brazo –Solo eso...- dijo serio con una cara un tanto indescriptible mientras los demás sonreían  
  
-No deberías hacerlo Mousse...- dijo la abuela en mandarín al chico quien solo sonrió tristemente  
  
-Usted sabe que eso no es cierto...- contestó mientras su fuerza se perdía cada vez más al igual que la de los demás  
  
-¡Ya basta!- gritó Kodachi al ver que todos estaban a punto de morir por la falta del líquido escarlata -¡Esto es una locura!- gritó de nuevo casi llorando -¡Van a matarse a ustedes mismos!- dijo ella viendo como todos iban cayendo cada vez más  
  
-Es nuestra decisión hermana...- susurró Kuno sonriendo levemente  
  
-Nuestra vida...- dijo Ryouga en la misma condición  
  
-Nuestra alma...- dijo Tofú desfalleciendo  
  
-Es de ellas...- murmuró Mousse casi audible  
  
-Para siempre...- dijo Ranma antes de caer, seguido del doctor y Ryouga  
  
En ese momento las chicas despertaron, sin excepción alguna, Mousse quién aún quedaba conciente por haber empezado después que los demás al ver los ojos de Shampoo abrirse se llevó su camisa a las muñecas y se dirigió torpe pero rápidamente a la ventana, de donde saltó tratando de alejarse de la chica  
  
-¡Mousse!- gritó la abuela al verlo caer de rodillas sobre el patio de la casa intentando alejarse caminando por la puerta, sus pasos pequeños y difíciles, la fuerza terminó de acabársele y cayó al suelo sin siquiera preocuparse de tratar de amortiguar su caída, inconsciente, su cara golpeó al pastó sin piedad -¡Maldita sea muchacho tonto!- dijo la abuela con lágrimas llegando hasta él y levantándolo –esta frío...- dijo preocupada llevándolo inmediatamente hasta la habitación anterior –esto está mal, algo pasa...- dijo la anciana al ver de la misma forma a todas las chicas en la habitación  
  
-Doctor...- repetía Kasumi tratando de despertar a Tofú quién solo se mostraba pálido y sin vida, haciendo llorar a la chica al verlo en ese estado  
  
-¡Ryouga despierta!- ordenó Ukyou desesperada al chico quién se rehusaba a levantarse, su rostro siendo mojado por las lágrimas de la chef -¡Despierta!- le pidió de nuevo zarandeándolo  
  
-¡Tachi!- lloraba Kodachi mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano quien en su pecho tenía a una Nabiki que ahogaba su llanto en silencio  
  
-Ranma... sé que vas a despertar... yo lo sé...- se decía a sí misma Akane tratándose de convencer a ella misma que el cuerpo inerte del chico de la trenza se levantaría en cualquier momento, pero el tiempo no ayudaba y sus lágrimas caían sin control sobre el chico  
  
Shampoo no había reaccionado en lo más mínimo, lo primero que había logrado ver era al chico de gafas retirarse de su lado, al parecer herido, grandes manchas de cangre se encontraban en sus muñecas, como si la hubiesen herido, pero ella no tenía herida alguna, el chico voló por la ventana, su abuela fue por él momentos después, y ahora viéndolo en ese estado, ella no podía evitar pensar que algo grande había pasado  
  
El rostro pálido de Mousse le hacía ver muerto, y este pensamiento hizo explotar imágenes en la cabeza de Shampoo quien corrió hacia el chico y lo abrazó prácticamente mandando a volar a su bisabuela en el momento -¡Cuidado!- dijo la abuela enfadada sin recibir respuesta  
  
-Mouse, ¡Mouse!, lo siento, perdón... perdóname... Wo ai ni Mut suu- dijo Shampoo en perfecto mandarín al chico, esperando que despertará al igual que las otras chicas aguardaban lo mismo  
  
Y así se encontraban todos, en especial el hombre enmascarado que veía a los futuros guerreros librar la más grande prueba de sus vidas, la muerte misma –Los extrañaré...- dijo el hombre retirándose al ver que los chicos no despertaban en lo absoluto  
  
Los guardianes de Togenkyo habían llevado a cabo su última misión, salvar a sus mujeres amadas  
  



	7. Dilema

Los guardianes de Togenkyo  
  
---  
  
---  
  
Ranma Nibun no Ichi  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
Séptima parte - Dilema  
  
---  
  
"I wouldn't like to hurt myself"  
  
"No me gustaría lastimarme a mí mismo"  
  
Mistform Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Onslaught edition  
  
---  
  
---  
  
El extraño silencio proveniente de la residencia Tendo, inusual en esta era por más decirlo escalofriante, y la desaparición de las mayores cinco auras de combatientes de la ciudad daba una sensación de vulnerabilidad en ciertas personas, como era el caso del ninja Konatsu que hasta este momento se percató de la ausencia de presencias poderosas en Nérima  
  
-No siento la presencia de Ryouga-san... ¿qué ocurrió?- se preguntó el pequeño ninja sin darse cuenta que sus pasos se habían convertido en grandes arcadas que se movían a través de las calles en dirección a la casa Tendo  
  
---  
  
-¿Crees que lo logren?- preguntó la anciana al hombre misterioso que la había acompañado al llegar  
  
-Eso no depende de mí saberlo sino de ellos mismos... lo único que puedo hacer es tenerles confianza- dijo el hombre  
  
-No había visto esa apariencia desde hace miles de años- se sonrió la mujer  
  
-Yo también tengo el derecho a ser alto y buen mozo- se oyó decir al hombre  
  
-¿Te preparas para el último paso?- le preguntó la mujer  
  
-Así es, deberías hacer lo mismo Cologne- le dijo el hombre volteando hacia ella  
  
-¿Cómo es que Ranma te reconoció?- le preguntó confundida  
  
-Larga historia, me descubrió una vez, tuve que decírselo, aunque para serte totalmente honesto no esperaba que las cosas se apresuraran tanto, mucho menos creí que Ranma sería uno de ellos- confesó el hombre  
  
-Se lo que quieres decir, iré al dojo a prepararme, no dejes que nadie entre, ni siquiera tú- le reprendió la mujer  
  
-En tu estado no creo que estés en posición de amenazarme vieja- se sonrió el hombre debajo de su máscara  
  
-Un anciano hablando como joven, creo que en toda tu vida nunca tuviste el placer de madurar... Happy- le dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba al dojo  
  
-La vida es joven...- dijo antes de que la mujer se fuera –Lamentablemente yo no...- se sonrió tristemente el anciano –poco podré hacer en contra de ellos-  
  
---  
  
-¡No pienso salir!- gritó eufórica Ukyou con brasas puramente escarlatas en sus bellos ojos color chocolate  
  
-Entiende Ukyou, tenemos que...- trató de hablar el mayor Saotome  
  
-¡No quiero!- gritó de nuevo, en sus brazos un pálido Ryouga se encontraba, sus muñecas ya vendadas  
  
Viendo al señor Tendo y asintiendo los hombres se dispusieron a dejar inconscientes a todas las chicas con un golpe rápido en la parte de atrás del cuello, solo Kasumi fue exceptuada de esto  
  
-Kasumi...- susurró su padre el verla confundida –cuida de ellas, tenemos que tenerlos en un lugar donde solo ellos estén, de otra manera la poca energía que les queda a sus cuerpos simplemente se perderá-  
  
La joven besó los labios del doctor y desamarró sus brazos de el cuerpo del hombre que siempre había sido dueño de su corazón –Entiendo, esperaré hasta que despierte...- dijo la chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas y sonreía un poco triste  
  
Genma se llevó a su hijo a la habitación que compartían desde hace tanto tiempo en esa casa, con sumo cuidado lo depositó en su futón y derramó dos lágrimas antes de ir por Ryouga, mientras Tendo había llevado al doctor regresando por Mousse y Kuno un momento después –Es hora de avisar a tu madre, acepto el destino que me corresponde por esto- le dijo a su hijo antes de crear un sello en la habitación para evitar que la energía que aún les quedaba a los cuerpos de los guerreros se escapara  
  
---  
  
-Un día Saotome, todo es color de rosa y ahora mis tres hijas enamoradas pierden a sus amores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis tres hijas tienen que sufrir, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?- le preguntó a su mas antiguo amigo  
  
-Yo también sufro Tendo- le dijo el calvo hombre mientras le palmeaba la espalda –tenemos que confiar que ellos volverán, ya lo verás, Ranma no se rendirá- le aseguró  
  
Shoun, al pensarlo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que su dolor no era tan grande como el de su amigo, por lo menos, ninguna de su descendencia tenía que estar al borde de la muerte, no más por el momento  
  
---  
  
"Este lugar no me agrada" se oyó decir a sí mismo Ranma sin que las palabras llenaran sus oídos "Me siento extraño... como si no tuviera cuerpo... esta oscuro, no veo nada... me preguntó si los demás habrán llegado a este lugar como yo..." con este pensamiento Ranma solo se dejo flotar en la inmensidad de donde fuese que se encontrara  
  
---  
  
-¿Ranma?- se le escucho decir a una Akane aún inconsciente  
  
---  
  
"¿Dónde me encuentro?" pensó Ryouga, o pensó pensar, puesto que el silencio era inmenso "Estúpido cerdo... te volviste a perder..." se enfadó consigo mismo sin comprender la totalidad de aquél mundo dónde se encontraban  
  
---  
  
-Ryouga... Ryouga...- murmuró Ukyou aún en su sueño  
  
---  
  
"¡Shampoo!, ¿dónde estás?" gritó Mousse, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creía en ese momento  
  
---  
  
Shampoo recostada en un futón, cambió su expresión por una preocupada, mientras susurros inaudibles brotaban de su boca  
  
---  
  
"¿Así que este es el infierno al que vine a dar?" se hizo la ilusión de la pregunta en su mente Tatewaki Kuno "No es tan malo como pensé que sería..." se sonrió a sí mismo aunque no lo sintiera  
  
---  
  
-Kuno bebé...- fluyo el nombre de la boca de la mediana de los Tendo  
  
---  
  
"Tengo que salir de este lugar... tengo que ver a Kasumi... no podría estar sin ella... aunque en este lugar parece que no existo... no me conformaré a quedarme aquí, he visto el florecer de los cerezos cada vez que Kasumi está presente, he sentido la brisa en mi cara cada vez que ella sonríe, he oído el palpitar de mi enamorado corazón cuando ella habla, he olido el aroma de la belleza cada vez que ella cocina, no lo he probado... quiero probar el amor en sus labios... quiero probarlo..." razonó el doctor encontrándose en el limbo  
  
---  
  
-Yo sé que volverá... yo lo sé...- murmuró Kasumi mientras una falsa sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca  
  
---  
  
-Nodoka...- habló el calvo hombre después de la jornada hacia el departamento donde se alojaba su esposa temporalmente  
  
-¿Genma?- apenas dijo ella sorprendida al ver al hombre -¿En... en verdad eres tú?- preguntó ella dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás  
  
-Si... soy yo... he venido por ti...- dijo el hombre mientras se hincaba frente a la mujer y derramaba lágrimas amargas –He venido a recibir mi castigo Nodoka... es mi culpa... es mi culpa que Ranma esté muriendo... es mi culpa...- dijo el mientras se inclinaba más y más frente a la que alguna vez fue su mujer  
  
La señora Saotome entró en estado de shock, su cuerpo tembló y en un momento había tomado a aquel hombre calvo de pañoleta por el cuello, zarandeándolo con todas sus fuerzas exigiendo una explicación -¿De qué hablas?, ¡dímelo!- le dijo con ojos llorosos cada vez perdiendo más la fuerza -¡te llevaste a mi hijo!- le reclamo con una sonora bofetada -¡prometiste convertirlo en un hombre hecho y derecho!- le reclamó nuevamente -¡¿y ahora vienes y me dices que está muriendo?!- le preguntó mientras su mano derecha afianzaba la funda donde se encontraba la katana del tigre rojo -¡no tienes perdón!, ¡ni mío ni de dios!- le dijo mientras veía como el hombre se colocaba en la posición de sumisión, semejando a un pescado  
  
-Solo déjame llevarte con él, después podrás hacer conmigo lo que desees, solo permíteme explicarte todo lo que ha pasado... te lo suplico...- dijo el hombre mientras seguía en la posición de muerte  
  
-Estúpido... estúpido... mi madre me lo dijo siempre, el enamorarte de un guerrero te dará problemas... ¿porqué apareciste en mi vida Genma?- le dijo mientras se aferraba a su esposo llorando incontrolablemente en su hombro  
  
-Me gustaría regresar en el tiempo... que te hubieras olvidado de mí y te hubieras casado con ese hombre que era tu prometido...- habló Genma –Te explicaré todas las cosas que te he escondido Nodoka... todo...- terminó el hombre pana mientras permanecía en un abrazo con su compañera  
  
---  
  
-Iré al dojo...- dijo Shoun para de esta manera tratar de desalojar el estrés que tenía guardado en su mente, pero el hombre alto y enmascarado lo detuvo –No puedes, Cologne está ahí...- le dijo  
  
-Escúcheme bien señor, no sé quién sea, pero en mi casa nadie me dice lo que puedo o no pueo hacer- le advirtió Tendo  
  
-Si no desistes tendré que pelear contigo- dijo el enmascarado en pose de pelea  
  
-¡Ya no quiero más secretos!- dijo Shoun mientras un aura roja a su alrededor se formaba -¡Exijo que me digas quién diablos eres!- le dijo mientras elevaba al enmascarado en el aire tomándolo por el cuello  
  
-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Happosai mientras se quitaba su túnica y máscara –¿Contento?- preguntó con una arrogante sonrisa  
  
-Aún no me has dicho quién eres- le soltó Tendo  
  
-Me decepcionas Shoun, yo no entrené patanes que no pudieran siquiera detectar un aura de guerrero, aún peor si mi presencia ha de ser bastante familiar a la tuya- contestó el rubio y alto hombre de ojos azules y cabello ondulado y corto  
  
-¿Ma... ma... maestro?- preguntó el bigotudo  
  
-El mismo, solo que con un cuerpo más preparado para pelear-  
  
-Pero yo lo conocí... usted era pequeño, de rasgos orientales, por lo menos así lo recuerdo...- dijo Shoun no creyendo al anciano hecho joven frente a él  
  
-Mi apariencia tenía que ser poco llamativa Shoun, mi cuerpo fue haciéndose pequeño por el sello que me auto provoqué, en cuanto a mi apariencia, el cuerpo es maniobrable, la imagen de mi persona tenía que ser poco llamativa, por eso tomé rasgos orientales, ustedes nunca lo supieron pero yo soy europeo querido alumno, viajé por el mundo haciéndome más fuerte, yo fui el escogido para recolectar a los guardianes de Togenkyo de hace tanto tiempo, me encomendaron esa misión desde que nací- explicó el anciano  
  
-No lo entiendo del todo, pero su aura no me engaña, sé que es mi maestro... pero algo no me queda claro...- comentó Tendo  
  
-¿Porqué fue que no ayude a los chicos a derrotar a los guerreros que vinieron a atacar?- preguntó el ancianito con una sonrisa mientras el hombre frente a él, su pupilo asentía sorprendido a la lectura de su pensamiento –Tengo mis razones Shoun... si no eran capaces siquiera de poder con estos guerreros y sacrificarse a ellos mismo no podrían ser guardianes... un guardián que debe pelear contra Hillya debe ser fuerte, valeroso, y noble, sobre todo tener un corazón que le indique lo que está bien y lo que está mal, talvez pienses que ellos que están ahí luchando por vivir no tienen las características necesarias, son arrogantes, tercos, egoístas y un tanto tontos, la juventud se caracteriza por eso, pero tienen en cada una de sus almas una sincera razón que los mueve a seguir adelante, el proteger a sus seres queridos, tu no lo entenderías Shoun, has perdido el sentimiento de cuando eras joven, pero recuerda que existió un tiempo en el que eras igual de inquieto que ellos, querías vivir la vida, no importaba si tus acciones trajeran cosas buenas o malas...- dijo el anciano mientras se acomodaba su túnica y si mascara nuevamente  
  
-¿Cree que lo logren?- preguntó Shoun  
  
-No es cuestión de mi si ellos lo logran, sino de ellos mismos, su corazón hablará por ellos- con esto dicho el maestro se retiró dejando a un pensativo y serio señor Tendo  
  
---  
  
-Hola guerreros... espero estén listos...-  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ryouga oyendo después la voz de Mousse  
  
-¿Qué eres?- preguntó más específicamente al no sentir aura de guerrero, menos de humano  
  
-Demasiadas preguntas... yo les tengo una pregunta... ¿quieren regresar?-  
  
-Eso no creo que sea necesario contestar- respondió Tatewaki con ansías de salir de ese oscuro lugar donde solo se sentían las presencias de sus compañeros  
  
-Entonces tendrán que entrenar para poder lograrlo... eso es todo lo que necesitan saber-  
  
-¿Entrenar aquí?- preguntó un Ryouga bastante confundido ante la voz extraña  
  
-Primero entrenen la mente para cambiar el entorno, después entrenen en el- dijo la voz y en un momento todos parecieron ver a una Akane Tendo corriendo y sonriendo rodeada de luz  
  
-¿Pero qué demonios?- preguntó Tatewaki por fin encontrando una figura visible  
  
-Tiene el aura de Ranma...- dijo Mousse siguiendo a la chica con los ojos y al final verla detenerse enfrente a Ranma y después desaparecer  
  
-¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó Kuno después sorprendiéndose más al ver de nuevo a Akane y ver que Ranma se levantaba de su posición en el suelo y desvanecía al parecer a propósito la figura femenina de su prometida, y aún de que la silueta de la joven era la única que proporcionaba luz esta no se disipó de la figura del joven Saotome  
  
-¡Que alguien me explique!- se oyó la aturdidora voz de Mousse al estar frustrado por los eventos  
  
-Es falsa... la sonrisa es falsa... igual pero falsa... es falsa- murmuraba Ranma cabizbajo  
  
-¿Ranma?- preguntaron los tres jóvenes restantes al chico de la coleta  
  
-Esa Akane es falsa...- sonrió Ranma a sus compañeros –No me quedaré en este lugar, volveré con mi prometida y la protegeré de todas las cosas que la pongan en peligro como le prometí...- se dijo a sí mismo y la luz creció iluminando de nuevo su cuerpo  
  
-Yo tampoco pienso quedarme...- murmuró Ryouga convenciéndose a sí mismo y dejándose ver también  
  
-Te apoyo está vez Saotome- dijo un Kuno sonriente y visible ahora  
  
-Yo... volveré, por una nueva oportunidad- susurró Mousse dejándose observar  
  
-Bien por ustedes, han pasado la primera prueba, pero... eso solo significa que el camino será más difícil de ahora en adelante-  
  
-Yo no pienso morir...- dijo Tatewaki a la voz  
  
-Pero muchacho... tu ya estás muerto al igual que todos, pero si logran llegar al final de este duro camino, les permitiré volver... pero esto tiene un tiempo, solo dos días-  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Ryouga deprimiéndose un poco  
  
-Tranquilo joven amigo, aquí estarán alrededor de dos años, para que logren hacerse lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear, y lo primero que tienen que hacer es cambiar su entorno y trabajar duro, yo los dejo, después de todo, tienen muy poco tiempo- dijo la voz mientras alrededor de los jóvenes aparecía una gran llanura llena de pasto y al parecer un bosque a lo lejos, al pie de una gran montaña  
  
-Pues a entrenar...- se sonrió Ranma dirigiéndose hacía el bosque donde pensó sería un buen lugar para lograr su cometido  
  
-Iré a la montaña... si ocupan algo avísenmelo- dijo Ryouga emprendiendo el rumbo  
  
-Me quedaré aquí, las planicies son un buen lugar para aprender a moverse rápidamente y esconder la presencia, ¿qué dices tu Mousse?- preguntó el siempre arrogante Kuno  
  
-Iré al lago que está hacia allá- indicó un lugar a su izquierda –Me ingeniaré un método para entrenar... te veré después- dijo él chico pato y se retiró  
  
-Necesito una espada, o por lo menos un bastón de madera- dijo el joven solitario en la llanura sorprendiéndose al ver en su mano derecha un palo que no sabía como había llegado ahí –Que oportuno...- se sonrió como acostumbraba y se dispuso a cortar el aire una y otra vez, descansando alrededor de dos horas de cada siete que se esforzaba, tiempo aproximado de sus compañeros que empezaban su largo viaje en el paraíso antes del Valhalla  
  
---  
  
Fin del capítulo 7  
  
---  
  
Lamento la demora, trataré de actualizar de nuevo la semana próxima  
  
Hasta siempre y gocen de la vida que se acaba más cada vez que respiramos  
  
Argus Engel Marx  
  
Servidor  
  
---  
  
---  
  
--- 


	8. Verdad

Los guardianes de Togenkyo

---

---

Ranma Nibun no Ichi

Fanfiction by Argus Engel

Octava parte - Verdad

---

_**Truth**; the ultimate myth of reality, all things have two points of view, -there- is where reality is hided inside_

_**Verdad**; último mito de la realidad, todas las cosas tienen dos puntos de vista. –ahí- es donde la realidad está escondida_

**Argus Engel Marx**

**---**

**---**

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos años que pasarían los guerreros estaba a punto de terminar, Kuno Tatewaki seguía cortando el aire sin parar en aquella planicie, sus ropajes estaban desgastados y su bastón se había encogido por la fricción continua de aire, este era ya un palo que sobrepasaba el millar de varas de madera que había usado el espadachín y que había destrozado por su arduo entrenamiento, todos ellos apilados en una montaña a un lado del área de su práctica, la cual parecía rehusarse a dejar crecer el pasto, ya que alrededor de cincuenta metros un circulo delimitaba la gastada tierra que Kuno había pisado una y otra vez por cuestión de perfeccionar sus técnicas

-Ya no me duelen los pies...- susurró con una sonrisa arrogante que parecía no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde que llegaron a aquel extraño lugar

-Te quejas por todo...- oyó decir al pasto al parecer, con la extraña voz de un chino

-¿Porqué te escondes?- le preguntó el rico hombre a uno de sus compañeros

-Si no has sentido mi presencia mi objetivo ha sido cubierto...- respondió el pasto

-Tu presencia tienes razón en decir que no se siente, pero tu respiración...- se sonrió el kendoísta y con un corte en el aire el pasto alrededor de su lado izquierdo se deshizo como si nunca hubiese existido ahí dejando ver a un harapiento hombre de cabello largo y ojos vendados

-Vaya... supongo que esa parte no la había tomado en cuenta...- se sonrió el chino pelinegro levantándose de su postura inclinada de donde escondía su cuerpo detrás del pasto

-¿Qué te trae por estos lugares Mousse?- preguntó Kuno mientras seguía con su rutina, después de todo solo llevaba cinco días sin parar y la última vez había resistido nueve

-El tiempo se ha cumplido, al parecer te ha aprovechado bien...- le comentó el de ojos tapados

-Supongo que a ti también, ¿no es así?- preguntó el otro

-Digamos que me ha ido bien...- le contestaron, mas sin embargo de pronto el chino volteo a dirección sudoeste del lugar –Ryouga viene para acá...- dijo

-Ya me había dado cuenta...- dijo el espadachín mientras seguía cortando el aire

-¿Cuándo piensa llegar Ranma?- preguntó el de la bandana fastidiado en un estado –Les aseguro que no tienen la mínima idea de cuanto quiero regresar...- comentó el colmilludo hombre, ya no tan joven como sus compañeros, a todos parecía haberles brotado una barba, en especial a Kuno que era el que tenía más, Mousse no tenía mucha y al parecer se la rasuraba como podía, algunas cicatrices se le veían en la mandíbula, Ryouga por su parte mostraba una barba de patilla a patilla unidas perfectamente, mas sin embargo el vello que mostraba no era tan poblado en su cara, después de todo, era japonés

-Te sugiero volver a plantear esa frase...- dijo Kuno sin perder la concentración en su ejercicio

-Creo que debo acordar...- dijo el chico cerdo usando una voz triste de disculpa, después de todo, él no era el único en esa situación

-Quisiera largarme ya...- dijo Mousse mientras apuntaba su rostro, aún que no veía hacia el bosque, donde se suponía Ranma entrenaba

-¿No venías tu de la montaña?- preguntó Tatewaki al recién llegado recibiendo una afirmación –No te topaste con Saotome...-

-No, por eso supuse que estaba ya aquí...- explicó él

-¿Se puede saber porqué este lugar fue el que escogieron para reunirse?- preguntó el rico

-Porque aquí fue donde aparecimos por primera vez...- se escuchó decir a sus espaldas por la conocida voz de Ranma Saotome, que parecía no haberle afectado el entrenamiento en su apariencia física –Es un gusto verlos, aunque se ven bastante acabados, ¿Qué apariencia es esa? – se mofó el de la trenza perfectamente limpio, como si no hubiese entrenado en lo absoluto

-Vaya pero si es Ranma...- dijo Mousse sin ver el estado del joven –Tu velocidad es increíble...- se sorprendió el chino al haber sentido su presencia desde el bosque hasta la planicie donde se encontraban sin haber siquiera pasado cinco segundos mientras se desplazaba

-Estuve entrenando tan duro como ustedes... pero a diferencia yo si me di el tiempo de verme presentable ante mi prometida- sonrió Ranma –En cambio ustedes...- empez

-En cambio nosotros no perdíamos el tiempo en idioteces y nos dispusimos a entrenar sin descanso- dijo Ryouga fastidiado golpeando la cabeza de su compañero

-Hey hey, no hay razón para estar molestos, después de todo, ya debemos estar listos para la prueba...- sonrió el tomando la atención de todos

"Y ha llegado la hora de su prueba..." se escuchó la voz de la primera vez a la que llegaron

-Por fin, en que consiste...- preguntó ansioso Ryouga

-En desear volver... solo eso...- dijo una silueta de voz conocida que ahora se acercaba hacia los hombres –Y no desconcentrarse en el intento...- dijo el doctor Tofú sorprendiendo a todos

-Usted era la voz...- afirmó Ranma mientras el doctor sonreía

-Soy el guía... soy el Jaguar, el guardián conciencia... virtud...- dijo a Ranma –Ranma tu eres el Tigre el guardián virtud, Ryouga por su parte es...- se detuvo el doctor observando al de la bandana –el León, el guardián pasión- entonces volteo a Mousse –el Lince, el guardián Perseverancia...- se refirió a Mousse el cual supo que se refería a él sin siquiera le haya visto los ojos –Y por último...- dijo volteando hacia el restante Kuno que en estos momentos ni siquiera había dejado de practicar –el Leopardo, el guardián espíritu...- dijo por fin atrayendo la atención de todos –Estas cinco definiciones son las que forman al ser humano en su generalidad... y los guardianes somos asignados por nuestra actitud y modo de pelear...- dijo

-Eso no me interesa... solo dígame como salir de aquí- exigió el bautizado león

-Tienes razón... discúlpame... todos ustedes, recuerdan la última vez...- dijo un tanto triste mientras se abría la muñeca derecha con un corte con su mano zurda –Es parecido a la última vez, si cada uno de nosotros tiene la fuerza y la actitud correcta, los deseos de proteger a nuestras amadas a toda costa, debemos regresar, solo dejen que sus puños estén uno sobre otro en este orden... conciencia, espíritu, virtud, perseverancia y pasión- dijo el doctor mientras colocaba su mano frente a él

Kuno por fin dejó de entrenar y con el mismo bastón con el que había estado cortando el aire se corto la muñeca y la colocó sobre la del doctor

Ranma no había perdido tiempo y su mano ya estaba cubierta de sangre desde un momento después que observó al doctor, con su chorreante muñeca colocó su mano sobre la de los otros

Mousse se apresuró a si mismo a tasajearse el área de articulación mas próxima de su mano diestra y al igual que los demás apiló su mano, un segundo después tenía ya la ansiosa mano de Ryouga sobre la de él

-Larguémonos...- dijo Ryouga y en un momento una esfera de luz los encerró y los transportó al túnel del limbo donde habían estado alguna vez

-Por favor...- se oyó la voz de Tofú –Concéntrese, quiero volver a ver a Kasumi...-

-Nunca flaqueará mi objetivo- susurró Kuno

-Nunca dejaré que mi amor decaiga...- murmuró Ranma para sí mismo

-Si falló esta vez lo volveré a hacer un infinito de veces hasta que lo logre- habló Mousse quedamente

-¡No me quedaré en este lugar!- gritó Ryouga con todo su corazón -¡Ukyou!- gritó con todo su ser escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros guardianes y sonriendo al ver la salida del túnel que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hasta ellos

---

En la habitación donde todos los cuerpos yacían recostados se escuchó un estruendo mientras todos los jóvenes despertaban de su letargo, cuando se vieron a los ojos, sus cuerpos habían cambiado, no eran los mismos que se habían quedado, eran aquellos que habían regresado del mundo de entrenamiento

-Volvimos...- dijo Ranma sonriendo viendo un momento después salir disparado a su amigo colmilludo por la puerta hacia abajo gritando el nombre de su amada cocinera

Tofú se levantó un poco después que Kuno, el cual ya se encaminaba hacia la habitación de su querida financiera –Iré abajo...- dijo un tanto nervioso al ver la mirada alegre de Ranma

-Claro...- dijo el joven levantándose del futón donde lo habían colocado y dirigirse hacia la ventana, la presencia de Akane se sentía en el dojo, sin más pensamiento salto y corrió hacia el área de pelea observando en el camino a un Ryouga que por poco asfixiaba a su amada a abrazos, aunque a ella no parecía molestarle lo más mínimo

Se detuvo en la entrada y la miró sentada en el centro, y parecía mentira el poder verla ahí, el oler el perfume de botones de cerezo que desprendía, y la concentración que no paraba

La menor de las Tendo no se movía aunque sentía una mirada que se le clavaba en la espalda, una mirada conocida que le provocaba una sonrisa que no dejaba ver al mirón, el cual no se movía de su posición –Sabía que volverías...- susurró la chica oyendo pasos hacia ella hasta pararse justamente detrás, y abrazarle por la espalda mientras una respiración le enchinaba la piel en el cuello

-No iba a permitir que mi prometida se preocupará por mí- dijo él mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba el momento –O que cocinara algo que pusiera en riesgo la salud de la familia...- rió sintiendo el aura de su mujer volverse amarilla de felicidad

-Te extrañe mucho...- dijo mientras le besaba las manos –Llegué a pensar que no despertarías... y aunque es poco tiempo, en mis sueños mi vida era mas larga, siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo...- dijo ella llorando en el cuello de su prometido que solo se dedicaba a atraerle más y más contra s

-No sabes cuanto... no sabes cuanto...- dijo Ranma, sus propias lágrimas mojando las ya húmedas mejillas de aquella dueña de su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón

---

-No sabes la cantidad de dinero que debes...- dijo Nabiki en brazos de su "jefe"

-Tu y tu dinero, ¿podrías por lo menos hoy ser solo para mí sin costo monetario?- sonrió Kuno levantándola por las piernas –No sabes las ganas que tengo de comer algo decente...- y con esto salieron a toda velocidad a un restaurante caro, brincando él sobre los tejados solo haciendo escala en su mansión para recoger su billetera

---

-Kasumi...- susurró Tofú sin sus lentes ahumados

Por su parte la hermosa mujer soltó el plato que secaba en las manos y volteo rápidamente –Doc... doctor Tofú...- sus ojos le traicionaron y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar

-Por favor... no llores... no volví hasta aquí para hacerte llorar... quisiera... que me brindaras un poco de tu tiempo para... salir...- se animó el doctor a decir, su nerviosismo casi haciéndole sudar sangre

-Por supuesto...- se limpió las lágrimas Kasumi, para luego sonreír como comúnmente lo hacia y derretir al doctor Tofú que con sus anteojos empañados ya soñaba con nubes de algodón de azúcar

---

-¡Si te atreves a asustarme de esa manera otra vez te juro que te mato!- le gritó Ukyou a Ryouga golpeándolo en la cara a bofetada limpia -¡Me has entendido maldito cerdo!- preguntó con llamas en los ojos un momento después que Ryouga le había soltado

-¡Si señora!- sonrió el aludido recibiendo mas cachetadas

-¡Y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro que no estoy jugando!- le dijo bastante molesta

-¡Si señora!- dijo el otro sin cambiar su expresión

-¡Y deja de llamarme señora!- le gritó de nuevo golpeándolo una vez más

-¡Si próxima señora!- contestó el chico cerdo confundiendo a la chica

-¿Cómo que próxima señora?- preguntó la chica mientras Ryouga la aprisionaba en sus brazos

-Señora Hibiki...- susurró él mientras le besaba impidiéndole contestar, aunque esta vez fue Ukyou la que sonrió aún con la boca del eternamente perdido joven sobre la suya

---

Por su parte el señor Saotome al ver a su hijo se dirigió hacia él, pero una fuerte barrera que delimitaba el dojo se interpuso -¡Ranma!- grit

"Si me disculpas viejo..." oyó la voz de su hijo en la cabeza "Este tiempo es para mí y para Akane" escuchó haciéndole sonreír "Si no te importa, quisiéramos estar solos"

-Nada de travesuras muchacho...- se alejo el calvo hacia el estanque –Aún no están casados...- sonrió imaginándose la cara de Ranma

"¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy?" oyó la reclamación bastante dura en la cabeza

-Uno que parece chica la mitad del tiempo...- se mofó su padre sintiendo una corriente que lo lanzó al agua

"Deja de decir tonterías Panda"

El ahora peludo hombre se levantó y en un cartel escribió "Que bueno volver a verte muchacho" dejándolo en la entrada de dojo y sonriendo se dirigió a buscar a Shoun, tenía que darle la buena nueva que después de todo sus familias si estarían unidas

---

Y la noche pasó sin muchos problemas, el maestro Happosai había hablado con los guardianes seriamente, pero después de todo los dejó descansar antes de empezar con un entrenamiento más duro para prepararlos totalmente

Tofú pensaba en las palabras del anciano, pero su pensamiento era interrumpido por cierta chica hermosa de cabello largo y castaño al igual que sus ojos que transitaba las calles a su lado, después de una visita al Cinema y una comida en el festival del sábado

-¿Se encuentra bien doctor?- se preocupó Kasumi al verlo extrañamente serio

-Solo un poco preocupado por las palabras del maestro, es todo- dijo él con franqueza y sonriendo a la mujer a su lado

-Todo saldrá bien... ya lo verá...- susurró ella mientras le tomaba la mano

-Te lo agradezco Kasumi... quisiera que me llamarás por mi nombre... si no es mucha molestia...- le dijo él colocando su otra mano sobre la de ella atrapándola de esta manera a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo como siempre

-Como tu quieras... Tofú- sonrió de nuevo mientras el doctor parecía volar en su mente

---

-¿Dormirás conmigo?- preguntó Ryouga juguetón a la chica que terminaba de asear el restaurante

-En tus sueños...- le dijo ella no prestándole mucha atención y escuchando su risa

-Hasta mañana...- le abrazó por la espalda y buscó el listón que lo llevaría a sus aposentos

-Que descanses...- dijo ella soltando la escoba y sentándose en una silla, la situación era un poco incómoda después de lo que había dicho Ryouga todavía en casa de los Tendo, pero la incomodidad se fue cuando la chef miró en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda una hermosa amatista que hacia juego con el aro que vestía su dedo, que significaba el compromiso que llevaba en estos momentos –Mi lazo a Ryouga...- dijo sonriendo tiernamente y llevándose la mano al pecho

El joven cerdo la miraba desde la escalera, deleitándose con su mera silueta, suspiró y entró en su habitación, probablemente hoy no dormiría, aunque algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía que hacerlo, además de rasurarse la barba... esto último lo pensó cuando se sobaba el mentón como acostumbraba –Me veo viejo...- dijo viéndose en el espejo –Y sucio...- dijo fastidiado maldiciendo a Ranma por su apariencia y como el parecía limpio y fresco como lechuga cuando volvieron –Primero que nada... necesito un rastrillo- dijo empezando a buscar entre sus pertenencias

---

Mousse estaba fuera del local de la abuela, no se decidía a entrar... dentro, Shampoo le esperaba, no se decidía a salir, en la puerta la abuela se estaba impacientando de esperar que los jóvenes se movieran, después de todo ya llevaba tres horas esperando la escena

-¿Te vas a mover algún día muchacho?- preguntó la anciana

-En cuanto usted se mueva y nos dé privacidad- dijo él con firmeza y destapándose los ojos para que le viera las pupilas

-Entonces creo que he estado estorbando- se dijo la anciana a sí misma maldiciéndose por dentro ante su falta de sentido común –Los dejaré solos- y en un momento desapareció dando acceso libre al chino que con paso firme avanzó hacia la puerta y miró a Shampoo que en el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron los de ella cayeron al suelo

-Mousse... yo...- empezó la chica pero el otro no se lo permiti

-No tienes que decir nada Shampoo... volví aquí para protegerte... y reflexioné que quizá nunca llegues a quererme y estoy perfectamente de acuerdo si ese es el caso, con tal de que tu seas feliz... aún... siempre conservaré la esperanza en mi corazón de que algún día me llegues a querer como yo lo hago... si me disculpas quisiera descansar un momento, ya que mañana debo partir muy temprano...- dijo él mientras ella levantaba la vista

-Entiendo...- dijo ella -¿Ya has cenado?- le preguntó en mandarín con una gran sonrisa que el joven tuvo que responder con una propia

-No, te agradecería mucho un buen plato- dijo el en el mismo idioma

-Toma asiento...- dijo ella y se retiró a la cocina donde tarareando empezó a cocinar

Un vez Shampoo estuvo lejos de enterarse lo que pasaba en el área de comedor, Mousse lanzó una mirada a la esquina y en un momento como efecto de sublimación la conocida anciana apareció –Pensé que había dicho que nos dejaría solos- murmuró volviendo su vista hacia la cocina

-Mide tus palabras jovencito...- dijo ella en tono agresivo

-Mida sus acciones señora, yo ya no estoy bajo su disposición... y si le preocupa que pueda hacerle algo malo a Shampoo no se moleste, soy lo suficientemente hombre como para esperar el día en que ella me corresponda, y no trataré de sacar ventaja del asunto, puede estar tranquila- dijo el con voz dura y seria

-Supongo que te debo una disculpa muchacho... creo que te subestimé bastante...- dijo la mujer bajo mientras desaparecía, esta vez por completo

---

Akane se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su amado, por su parte Ranma estaba igual, logró recostarse sobre la duela y colocar a la chica sobre él, de modo que ella descansara sobre su pecho

Y la posición era bastante cómoda, y este tiempo sería atesorado por el joven artista marcial durante el resto de su vida

---

Sigues en esa apariencia mujer...- susurró el maestro en su cuerpo de joven sobre el tejado del dojo

-No tengo tanta energía como tú Happy, cambiaré de forma solo cuando sea necesario- dijo ella

-Esperaba besar aquellos hermosos labios tuyos...- sonrió el rubio hombre

-Hace tantos años que lo hiciste me robaste mi esencia y me quitaste la dignidad ante los ojos de mi familia... aunque te agradezco el haberme dado la bendición de ser madre...- dijo la ancianita mientras el rubio abría sus ojos

-¿Quieres decir que aquella vez?- preguntó el hombre

-Aquella vez... fue tu hijo el que dio paso a toda la descendencia de nuestra sangre, solo él tuvo doce hijos y siete hijas...- sonrió la vieja mientras comenzaba a brillar de un albo color y se posaba de nuevo frente a los ojos de aquel rubio que se entregó a ella como ella se había entregado a él hace mas de mil años

-Y yo que pensé que moriría sin hijos...- sonrió el hombre mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas al ver a aquella antigua chica que solo ella le había conocido en la intimidad

-Pues morirás, pero no sin antes haber desquitado todas esas noches que me dejaste dormir sola- dijo ella con una malévola voz infantil y una sonrisa traviesa

-Esa sonrisa me gusta...- sonrió el rubio mientras la chica le robaba los tantos y tantos besos que hacía eones debieron haber sucedido

---

Fin del capítulo 8

---

Y el final de este primer libro a llegado a su fin, no se asusten, que quedan dos más, un poco más cortos, de todas maneras, gracias a todo aquel apoyo que me brindaron desde que empecé el fic, les estoy eternamente agradecido

El siguiente libro de esta saga será de cinco capítulos

El otro constará de cinco también, más un epílogo que acostumbro poner tambien

Creo que es todo, Cuídense y nos leeremos siempre que ustedes 

O dejen sus comentarios en un review, al igual que sus sugerencias en argorytmo (a) hotmail . com

Gracias


End file.
